Wishing RPG Into Reality
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Harry wished his life was like one of those RPGs that Dudley liked to play. It'd be so much easier, right? Take a journey as Harry uses his new ability to change his own life for the better! And maybe, along the way, he could fix anything he thinks is problematic. A/N: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR MORE! Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **NOTES:**

 **—** Taking a break from typing for Consort Tournament. I've got like 4,700 words toward the next chapter, but they don't feel... genuine. And this is a doozy chapter, so I can't eff it up. So I'm giving myself a few days before coming back to it with a fresh view.

—I have only played a few RPG games(and 1 MMORPG), so this will not be exactly the same as those. _World of Warcraft_ was different from _Xenosaga_ , which was different from _Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask_. All of them focus on different things. So the main set up for the Status Page, will not be the same. The Stats usually have only 6 and they vary. I have 8. I added stuff that I feel is special for the HP universe. Prepare for an overload of info!

—If you think my info might need some sharpening, please let me know which section could probably do with better explanations. I'm using three different websites that all say the Stats should focus on separate things, so I mashed it up.

—I have read 3 **HP** RPG fics, and 4 **Naruto** RPG fics. The rest were old and short in terms of word length, so there wasn't much of a feel for me to get through them. I liked those fics though.

—Harry wishes RPG into reality for himself. He is under the impression that life will be so much easier if he had some kind of structure telling him what to do. Instead, it's giving him headaches and laying too much information on him at once.

 **—There will be varying, non-canon relationships. Harry will be using his new 'ability' to interfere with a lot of things. Expect non-heteronormative actions, homosexuality, Pansexuality, asexuality, transgender characters, sexist problems, blood purist problems, racist problems, and other unpleasant things. If any of these offend you or make you uncomfortable, I suggest you leave now. While they will not be prevalent in the beginning, they will happen at some point. This is an AU for a reason.**

 **—I am fuzzy about future pairings for Harry, but I do know there will be no Ginny, Daphne, Hermione, Draco, or Severus paired up with him. Tom, Luna, or Blaise perhaps. I make no promises. If you are okay with either of the three, then go ahead and stay. If you don't care who he ends up with, go ahead and stay!**

 **—THIS IS NOT ROMANCE-CENTRIC THOUGH! HE'S EFFIN 10 RIGHT NOW!**

—PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Harry wanted life to be easier. In fact, Harry envied video games. Dudley had dozens of them, and he liked to play and defeat monsters. The only reason he was allowed to have such games was because he was 'killing the freaks'. And Dudley sure liked to kill things.

Harry would sometimes peek around the corner of his cousin's door and watch as he played. Harry thought the concept of RPG was easy. It was so simple.

Pull up the menu and everything you need to know is right there.

Poisoned? An antidote would fix you up. Low HP? Eat something or sleep.

The games came with manuals and little instructions and hints on how to achieve something. Someone as simple as Dudley could even understand them, meaning they _had_ to be easy!

Harry would love to have access to a personal status page where he could look at all of his problems and work them out. That way when things got tough, he could just look something up and counter it. And he could make his own life easier that way, by knowing what was wrong and then trying to fix his problems. That way he would stop making mistakes.

His life had no structure.

Why couldn't video games be real? Or at least the abilities that came with them?

He wished they were. At least until he had no need of them anymore.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

"Get up!"

Harry jerked awake at the sudden banging on his cupboard door and the loud screeching of his aunt as she demanded that he get up for the day.

"Get out here and cook the breakfast!" she continued to yell.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry rolled to his front and pushed himself to his feet.

When he was upright, he banged his head on something. With a wince, the boy ducked and stepped back, looking around for what he'd hit.

Above his head, was a... yellow sign?

 **{New Game}**

 **{Yes | No}**

Harry stared, unable to understand what was happening.

He tried to moved to the side, but the sign followed his line of vision, blocking him from leaving the cupboard.

The sign floated closer to his face, as if demanding him to answer.

Harry poked the 'Yes' button, and the signed turned green and changed.

 **{Enter Name}**

Frowning, Harry entered his name in the small keyboard floating in front of his face, and pressed the 'Enter' key when finished.

 **{Processing…}**

The sign now said:

 **{Welcome! Your journey begins here! From this day onward, you will refer to your Stats and Menu, when in need of assistance. Everything is explained therein. Good luck!}**

Was he dreaming? He _did_ have a particular dream about being one of those cool players in Dudley's RPG - Final Fantasy III, if he recalled correctly - but he'd awoken from that in the middle of the night when he was suddenly killed. Was he in another dream perhaps?

"Boy!" his aunt yelled, startling him.

A new sign popped up, this time in red.

 **{ Quest: Prepare Breakfast!}**

 **{Aunt Petunia wants you to make a traditional English breakfast.}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +2 REP with Vernon Dursley | +5 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Fail: +1 EXP | -10 REP with Petunia Dursley | -10 REP with Vernon Dursley | -5 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Bonus: Complete the task in under thirty minutes.}**

 **{ Bonus Reward: +2 EXP | +5 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Vernon Dursley | +6 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

Harry sighed, knowing that is he didn't get to cooking immediately, Aunt Petunia would have his head.

He went to open the cupboard door, but the sign kept blocking his way. He spotted a tiny box below it that said:

 **{Accept | Decline}**

He hit 'Accept' and was relieved when the large sign disappeared.

Harry was good at cooking. Rarely did he make mistakes anymore, and he had everything marked down at how long it would take. It shouldn't even take thirty minutes if he did everything the right way. Also, preparation the night before always helped him.

Harry ignored the bubble that popped up above his head telling him that he was strengthening his 'Cooking Skill', and focused on cooking the eggs in the remainder of the bacon and fat. He learned long ago that baking the sausage cooked them faster. Of course he got a good sear on them first.

Once a week, Aunt Petunia bought a large package of Black Pudding, to last the week. Harry had it stashed properly in the fridge, because Dudley liked to grab what was available, and didn't like to go digging for food. So he just grabbed what was in front of his face.

Harry and fried some up the night before and had a plate of them heating in the microwave.

Several moments later, the plates were set on the table and the cutlery was ready to use. Harry smirked to himself. It might even be a new record. Thank God for ovens!

The Dursleys trickled in one at a time. Petunia, then Vernon, and the Dudley, who waddled over to his seat and sank down. And yes, Harry had made sure to give him twice the amount of food at his parents.

As they sat down to eat, Harry began cleaning up the mess.

The bloody quest sign appeared again, but this time it was green.

 **{ Quest: Prepare Breakfast! ~ COMPLETE!}**  
 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +2 REP with Vernon Dursley | +5 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Bonus Reward: +2 EXP | +5 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Vernon Dursley | +6 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

Harry sighed in relief. He was good.

When the Dursleys finished, he cleaned up the place settings and washed the dishes. The remaining food was put away immediately.

Dudley ran out the door to play, and Petunia bestowed a chore list upon Harry, as usual.

"Do it all before noon and you'll get lunch."

Great.

Harry immediately went out to the garden first, because he did best with the gardening.

 **{ Quest: Complete Your Chores!}**

 **{Aunt Petunia wants you to complete your list of chores.}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Fail: +1 EXP | -5 REP with Petunia Dursley | -10 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Bonus: Finish chores before 12:00 p.m.}**

 **{ Bonus Reward: +2 EXP | +3 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Time Bonus: Finished chores before 11:00 a.m.}**

 **{ Time Bonus Reward: +1 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +3 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{Accept | Decline}**

Harry had to pause what he was doing. This was becoming ridiculous. He accepted though.

"Stats," he said quietly, and was shocked when a large list of words in bright purple lettering, appeared before him.

 **{Status Page}**

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Title(s):** Boy Who Lived, Heir Potter, Freak

 **Age:** 10

Human | Wizard

 **LV:** 6 | 50/60

 **HP:** 34/34  
 **SP:** 77/77  
 **EXP:** 41

 **STR:** **PHY:** 4 **MAG:** 2  
 **AGI:** 9  
 **VIT:** 6  
 **INT:** 11  
 **DEX:** 9  
 **LUK:** +4/-4  
 **WIS:** 10  
 **CHR:** 1

 **WP:** 14

 **ATK:** 0  
 **DEF:** 0

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Visually Impaired -3 HP | -6 AGI | -6 VIT | -3 INT | -5 DEX | -2 WIS | -2 LUK  
-Audibly Impaired -6 HP | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -493

Vernon Dursley -493

Dudley Dursley -289

Arabella Figg +300

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -500

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +200

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 0

0

So many things about his Stats bothered him. The first beginning right at the very top.

What the bloody hell did 'Boy Who Lived' mean? And second, he was an orphan that was poorer than dirt. Why would he be the heir of anything? Unless it was the Orphans Who Are Poorer Than Dirt, group, then sure.

The next thing that confused him was 'Wizard'.

Harry tapped on the word, and it took him to a new screen with new words.

 **{Wizard}**

Wizard is the first magical level that a magical human can obtain. Magicals possess Cores that allow them to utilize their magic in various magical practices.

 **Wizard/Witch:** Level 1—49

 **Enchanter/Enchantress:** Level 50—199

 **Sorcerer/Sorceress:** Level 200—499

 **Mage:** Level 500—

 **{Close}**

Harry, baffled beyond belief, closed the window and returned to the Status Page.

He frowned at the 'Malnourished' word, and tapped that.

 **{Malnourished}**

Lack of proper vitamins and minerals, plus a regular diet of healthy foods, has limited your physical ability. You lack energy, strength, and are more prone to illness due to your eating style.

Start consuming food more regularly and you will see a change in your Stats.

 **{Close}**

Harry scoffed. If he _could_ consume food on the regular, he would gladly do it.

The next part was 'Nerve Damage', since he already knew well that his eyes and ears weren't the greatest.

 **{Nerve Damage}**

Your Sensory Nerves have suffered from your lack of proper dieting, and repeated physical trauma in such a short period of time.

 **Hint:** _A potion specifically for such detriments is in existence._

 **{Close}**

Well wasn't that lovely.

Harry didn't know what all of the stats meant and looked around for a familiar word. He grinned when he spotted it, and pressed a finger to the glowing words.

The next screen popped up.

 **{Manual}**

 **LV:** Level

 _This shows what level you are at and how many points off you are from reaching the next level._

 _For each level you reach, your point meter will expand, demanding harder work each time._

 **HP:** Health Points

 _Your health is very important and keeping the number as high as possible, keeps you healthy. If you take damage, forget to eat or drink something, lose sleep, or other possible problems, your HP decreases._

 **Warning:** _low HP risks death._

 _Each time you reach a new level, your HP will rise._

 **SP:** Spell Points

 _As a wizard, you have a Magical Core*. This Core will grow as you grow and your magical aptitude will grow stronger. The stronger you are, the more magic you will be able to use._

 **Warning:** _low SP risks death._

 _Each time you reach a new level, your SP will rise._

 **EXP:** Experience Points

 _You gain experience for every action you take. (See pg 11 for list.)_

 _For each experience point you receive, you will gain ten points toward your next level. You can spend your EXP to increase your stats._

 **STR:** Strength

 _This simply means your strength._

 **-PHY:** _Physical_

 **-MAG:** _Magical_

 **AGI:** Agility

 _This is based upon how quick and graceful you are on your feet._

 **VIT:** Vitality

 _Your energy meter._

 _Affects your HP, SP, STR, WP, and ATK._

 **INT:** Intelligence

 _Shows how smart you are._

 **Hint:** _Reading increases INT._

 **DEX:** Dexterity

 _Your skill with your hands._

 _Affects your STR, ATK, DEF, HIT, and, CRIT._

 **LUK:** Luck

 _How much luck you have._

 _Good Luck._

 **-** _Bad Luck_

 **WIS:** Wisdom

 _Judgment and decision making skills. Helps keep your mind sharp._

 _Affected by INT._

 **CHA:** Charisma

 _Your charm and ability to convince others._

 _Affected by WIS and LUK._

 **WP:** Will Power

 _Strength of will and determination._

 _Affected by HP, STR, AGI, DEX, ATK, and DEF._

 **ATK:** Attack

 _Your level of attack power._

 **DEF:** Defence

 _Your level of defensive power._

 **FLAWS:**

 _Things that negatively affect you._

 **PERKS:**

 _Things that benefit you._

 **REP:** Reputation

The points you lose and receive with people.

 **\- Bad Reputation**

-100—199 Dislike

-200—499 Loathing

-500—999 Hatred

-1,000 Abhorrence

 **\+ Good Reputation**

+100—199 Like

+200—499 Admiration

+500—999 Adoration

+1,000 Worship

 **MONEY:**

 _You can use your money to purchase things such as clothing, potions, books, etc._

 _Certain quests will offer you money._

 **SKILLS:**

 _The list of abilities you possess._

 **QUESTS:**

 _Quests help you earn EXP, REP, and Money. You can also lose REP points if you fail._

 **{Close}**

Closing the window, Harry once again found himself at the beginning, staring at the 'Perks'.

'Raw Magic'. Magic and wizards and 'Spell Power'. He had to be dreaming, because magic wasn't real. Uncle Vernon said so.

Though it wasn't like the man was the fount of truth either, so maybe he lied?

 **{Good deductive reasoning! Your WIS has raised 1 point!}**

Really?

The boy sighed, feeling frustrated.

He didn't even know what 'Parseltongue' was!

Tapping it, he learned that is was the ability to speak to snakes.

So he _wasn't_ imagining it! The garden snakes actually _were_ talking to him! It made him feel so much better. He wasn't mental, he was just able to speak their language.

Snakes had a language. You learn something new every day.

Skipping back up to the stats, Harry looked them over, now that he knew what the words meant.

His HP was very low. According to his 'Flaws', his malnourishment and nerve damage took away considerable amounts of HP from him. So he would have to get them back up if he wanted to be stronger.

The SP was pretty high though, so that had to mean that he was… magically powerful for his level? Probably?

The EXP interested him the most. The Manual said that he could spend those by adding them to his Stats. He wanted to do that, but he was also curious to know what he had experience in in the first place.

The boy tapped the word, and wasn't shocked at the information that came up.

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 9 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 7 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 9 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 8 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 8 | INT | WIS

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

How… mediocre.

He sounded like a nineteen fifties housewife! Not even a more _recent_ kind of housewife at least!

So he had EXP that he could spend. He had a lot too!

So his intelligence, wisdom, dexterity, and agility were pretty good. If anything, he should probably catch the others up, to make it all more rounded. 'A jack of all trades is a master of none, oftentimes better than a master one', or so the saying went.

Harry added 3 to his VIT, 5 to his + LUK, 8 to his CHA, and 7 to his MAG STR.

That left him with 18 EXP left over.

 **HP:** 34/34  
 **SP:** 77/77  
 **EXP:** 18

 **STR: PHY:** 4 **MAG:** 9  
 **AGI:** 9  
 **VIT:** 9  
 **INT:** 11  
 **DEX:** 9  
 **LUK:** +9/-4  
 **WIS:** 11  
 **CHR:** 9

The brunet nodded to himself. That sounded much better that what it was before.

The final things to bother him, were how his ATK and DEF were so low.

Tapping ATK, Harry learned immediately, why.

 **{ATK Stats}**

 **Weapon(s):**

N/A

 **Spell(s):**

N/A

 **{Close}**

 **{DEF Stats}**

 **Clothing:**

Threadbare, 5 year old shirt 0%

Old trousers 0%

Old trainers 0%

Glasses 0%

 **Shield(s):**

N/A

 **{Close}**

So his clothing also worked in part of his defence. And as his clothes were old and used, and poorly taken care of when he received then, obviously they wouldn't give him any sort of protection.

Basically, his stats could use about a point each, and then he'd save his points for other times. He decided to add one to each.

 **HP:** 34/34  
 **SP:** 77/77  
 **EXP:** 10

 **STR: PHY:** 4 **MAG:** 10  
 **AGI:** 10  
 **VIT:** 10  
 **INT:** 12  
 **DEX:** 10  
 **LUK:** +10/-4  
 **WIS:** 12  
 **CHR:** 10

Feeling accomplished, Harry closed out the windows.

He considered the Reputation section. He didn't know what 'Hogwarts' was. He didn't understand why Mrs. Figg would like him so much. Nor did he understand what 'Magical Britain' meant. The rest of the Reputation stats were kind of obvious and he didn't really mind. He was used to it.

Harry returned to the Quest window.

Time to do chores.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Harry stepped foot in the house at eight fifty-seven and began dusting the nicknacks. He beat the carpet and pillows in the lounge, and swept and mopped the ground floor.

The dirty clothes were taken to the laundry room and quickly sorted into two loads. Vernon/Dudley, and Petunia. As his aunt wore bright colours, her clothing had to be done separately while the other two stuck to darker and more solid colours.

The beds were made up, and the drapes changed.

Harry managed to fold and put away the laundry by ten forty-nine, just eleven minutes shy of reaching the time bonus.

 **{ Quest: Complete Your Chores! ~ COMPLETE!}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Bonus Reward: +2 EXP | +3 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Time Bonus Reward: +1 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +3 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{You went up 1 level!}**

 **LV:** 7 | 40/80

 **HP:** 40/40  
 **SP:** 80/80  
 **EXP:** 15

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -486

Vernon Dursley -493

Dudley Dursley -289

Arabella Figg +300

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -487

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +200

He'd managed to go up fourteen REP points with Petunia in only a day! And thirteen for Privet Drive as a whole! That _had_ to count for something. And it made him feel like with time and effort, he might be able to change their opinions about him. And maybe things could get better.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Harry had free time for the rest of the day and he managed to convince his aunt to let him go to the library. It was a place he knew Dudley would never bother going to, and it was where he could try to study up on a few things.

All he had to say was that he'd be out of her hair until it came time to cook dinner, and she was all for him leaving.

That just made his life easier.

The Little Whinging Library wasn't too large, but big enough for this side of Surrey. Small and quaint compared to the big city libraries.

The Librarian in charge was named Joan, and she eyed him like he was a delinquent - which wouldn't shock him considering how Little Whinging felt about him as a whole - and her eyes followed him into the 'fantasy' section.

Harry ducked behind a shelf, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Now, to look for magic.

Children's books and creepy looking adult novels. Nothing seemed to pop out at him. For a moment, he began to doubt if this strange thing that had happened, was actually real. He'd _had_ vivid dreams before.

It was then that a book caught his eye. It was old, and looked like it had been around for centuries. The leather binding was ruined and he couldn't even make out words, but he still took the book out anyway.

 **HI O Y of MAGI**

Though some letters were smudged, he'd go so far as to say that it said 'History of Magic'.

With a frown, the boy opened it. If there was a 'history' to magic, then why didn't everybody know about it?

 **{You have obtained History of Magic, years 1-5.}**

 **{Do you wish to learn this?}**

 **{Yes | No}**

Curious, Harry tapped the 'Yes' button.

The book disappeared! It exploded into thousands of gold sparkles. He looked around to see if anyone would come rushing over, but for some reason, no one heard.

 **{You have learned History of Magic, years 1-5!}**

 **{Your INT has gone up by 3!}**

 **{You gained +2 EXP!}**

 **LV:** 7 | 60/80

 **HP:** 40/40  
 **SP:** 80/80  
 **EXP:** 17

 **STR:** **PHY:** 4 **MAG:** 10  
 **AGI:** 10  
 **VIT:** 10  
 **INT:** 15  
 **DEX:** 10  
 **LUK:** +10/-4  
 **WIS:** 12  
 **CHR:** 10

His head was swimming! It was like one minute, he knew nothing about magic, and the next, he was suddenly aware that in 1473, Ulgrok the Unbending tried to overthrow a small island off the coast of Ireland, but was chased away by the Sidhe that inhabited the area. He lost his title of 'Unbending' and became Ulgrok the 'Bending'.

This was so strange! And what happened to the book? Did it just disappear? And would that happen to every book he decided he wanted to 'learn'? Also, he actually wanted to sit down and read it, not suddenly learn everything by cheating!

That wasn't fair!

 **{Life often isn't fair.}**

 **{For learning this important piece of information, you gain 1 WIS and 1 INT!}**

Really?

 **{You've gone up 1 LV!}**

This was going to be annoying.

 **LV:** 8 | 0/100

 **HP:** 46/46  
 **SP:** 83/83  
 **EXP:** 17

 **STR: PHY:** 4 **MAG:** 10  
 **AGI:** 10  
 **VIT:** 10  
 **INT:** 16  
 **DEX:** 10  
 **LUK:** +10/-4  
 **WIS:** 13  
 **CHR:** 10

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **{ Quest: Make Dinner!}**

 **{Aunt Petunia wants you to make dinner!}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +1 DEX | +1 Cooking Point | +3 REP with Petunia Dursley | +3 REP with Vernon Dursley | +5 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Fail: 1 EXP | -5 REP with Petunia Dursley | -5 REP with Vernon Dursley | -3 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{Accept | Decline}**

Harry groaned and began making his way back to Privet Drive after accepting.

Dinner wouldn't be that hard. His aunt had bought chicken breast, and Harry was going to butterfly it in order to save himself cooking time. Work smart, not hard. It was a very important motto to live by.

His stomach rumbled as he massaged the seasoning into the meat. His lunch had been a… wait for it… an apple. A cup of water and an apple. Much better than he usually got.

Sometimes it was only bread.

Distantly, Harry was very much aware of how bad he was being treated. He was also aware that no one would ever do anything about it. The people of Privet Drive either knew and didn't care, or they didn't seem to know anything at all.

He sometimes had to wonder about people.

It was obvious that the Dursleys were not the best caretakers. Just look at what they allowed to happen to Dudley. If Dudley wanted to be healthy ever in his life, he would suffer through extensive work in order to get to where he needed to be. Harry doubted that he'd ever actually make it that far though. Not with how his parents catered to his every whim.

Harry had to wonder about the other adults.

Even Mrs. Figg! She seemed to be the only one with an inkling as to what was going on, but she never said or did anything about it. She just gave him these sad looks. Like she knew something he didn't.

 **{Great Observation! You've unlocked a new skill! Observe!}**

 **{ Observe: LV 1 5/25}**

Why was that not a part of his other skills?! He'd done a lot of observing today!

This was going to be stressful.

Harry began working on homemade rolls. His aunt preferred to make them at home instead of buying them. Something about 'too unhealthy for my Diddydums!'. Harry thought she should be grateful that she could at least _have_ food.

Still, Harry made them anyway.

He dumped a scoop of coconut oil in a pan - his aunt's attempt and bringing healthier food into their day to day meals - and allowed it to heat up while he defrosted the snow peas. Had to have at least _one_ healthy piece of food on the dinner plate.

Also, he had to make sure that he put twice the amount of food on Dudley's plate because he was a 'growing boy' and boy, _was he growing_!

If he grew any more he'd probably break his beloved chair.

Harry hoped it didn't happen while he was around, else he'd be forced to laugh and get himself into more trouble.

Aunt Petunia came in while he was flipping the chicken. "Vernon will need some wine with his dinner," she said stiffly.

Great. Wine meant that he had a bad day at work. It also meant that he'd most likely treat Harry worse than usual.

As the meat continued to cook, Harry fetched the crystal wine glasses - because Petunia would surely want some as well - and set them at the table.

Sometimes he wondered what people would say if they knew he was entrusted to handle so much liquor.

Harry arranged the peas on the plates, and placed the cooked meat atop them. He ladled spoonfuls of the garlic sauce over the top and carried the three out to the table.

He then grabbed the fanciest wine chiller the Dursleys owned, in order to remind Vernon of the money he had, and began to fill it with ice. The boy then skipped down to the basement to grab one of the better bottles of wine. Honestly, he knew more about wine than a ten year old should.

He set the fancy bucket in the center of the table and dashed off to get the serviettes.

Harry had just managed to placed the rings on the cloths to hold them in place, when the door banged open suddenly, with Dudley's loud voice ringing out, "DINNER!"

Harry retreated to the kitchen where he began to clean up the excess mess.

Aunt Petunia slipped into the room, her nose wrinkled in obvious distaste.

She pointed to the last chicken in the pan and said, "Eat half of that and some peas, then go shower. You have ten minutes. I want you in your cupboard after that. And be quiet as you do so!"

Wow. He was getting a _whole_ half of a chicken breast!

 **{ Quest: Make Dinner! ~COMPLETE!}**

 **{Aunt Petunia wants you to make dinner!}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +1 DEX | +1 Cooking Point | +3 REP with Petunia Dursley | +3 REP with Vernon Dursley | +5 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

Yay for him.

 **{ Quest: Get ready for bed!}**

 **{Aunt Petunia wants you to quietly get ready for bed.}**

 **{ Reward: +3 REP with Petunia Dursley | +3 REP with Vernon Dursley | +5 with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Fail: -5 REP with Petunia Dursley | -5 with Vernon Dursley | -3 with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Time Bonus: Get ready in under ten minutes!}**

 **{ Time Bonus Reward: +1 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley}**

 **{Accept | Decline}**

Why did they even given him a choice to decline?

 **LV:** 8 | 0/100

 **HP:** 46/46  
 **SP:** 83/83  
 **EXP:** 19

 **STR: PHY:** 4 **MAG:** 10  
 **AGI:** 10  
 **VIT:** 10  
 **INT:** 16  
 **DEX:** 11  
 **LUK:** +10/-4  
 **WIS:** 13  
 **CHR:** 10

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 10 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 7 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 9 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 8 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 8 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 1 | INT | WIS

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -483

Vernon Dursley -493

Dudley Dursley -284

Arabella Figg +300

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -487

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +200

Harry had to stop and consider his cousin. Why did his cousin dislike Harry a lot less than his parents did?

He tapped on Dudley's name.

 **Dudley Vernon Dursley:**

 _To Dudley Dursley, you are merely an unwanted addition to his house. His parents' example has rubbed off on him, so he acts as they do. However, there is no true relationship between you and he has no real reason to dislike you, unlike his parents do._

Frowning, Harry exited out of that, and tapped on Petunia's name.

 **Petunia Dahlia Dursley née Evans:**

 _Petunia holds internalised hatred for anything that is deemed 'magical'. When her little sister was revealed to be a witch, her parents began to focus most of their attention on their other daughter, leaving Petunia to watch as they pampered their 'special daughter'._

 _Petunia's already budding jealousy doubled when she was denied entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because she could not do what her little sister could, she was not good enough to attend._

 _Petunia renounced her sister and refused to think of her._

 _Her parents died in their sleep during a bout of illness, and because Lily did not respond to any of her letters asking for help, Petunia became even more hardened._

 _Petunia tried to introduce Vernon to her sister, but Lily had decided to bring along her boyfriend James. Vernon and James did not get on because their interests and understanding of each other's worlds were vastly different._

 _Still, Petunia invited her sister to her wedding, but by then, Lily Jasmine Evans was engaged to James Charlus Potter._

 _James Potter was unaware of the customs of non-magical people, so his actions at the wedding caused chaos and disruption. He gravely insulted Vernon and ensured that the rift between the sisters would remain as it was._

 _To Petunia, you are a reminder of everything she never got to have, and a reminder of how the 'world of freaks' got her sister murdered. She had always believed they were bad, and in her mind, her fears were justified._

 _Petunia hopes to keep you normal and away from the world that was obviously too dangerous and monstrous for her little sister. She barely tolerates you, only because your accidental magic isn't as pronounced as Lily's was, meaning Hogwarts might not accept you and you'll be proven to be a normal child. She also seeks proof that nothing was truly special about her sister if she couldn't even produce another 'magical' like herself._

Harry was blown away by the sudden influx of information. His parents were named James and Lily. He'd never known that because no one liked to speak about them. Also, Petunia had lied to him about them!

The info box said they were 'murdered' and not killed in a car crash. Who murdered them and why?

He set his eyes back to the rest of the info box.

 _Petunia found you on her doorstep on 2 November, 1981. There was a latter placed atop your bundle, essentially threatening her into keeping you. So long as you remain living at 4 Privet Drive, you and her family are protected from the murderer of your parents._

Dear God!

Why else would they need protection from a murderer unless said murderer was still alive and wanted to murder them?

Today had been far too stressful.

He washed his plate and fork, and proceeded up the stairs. He made it to the top step when the front door opened. He breathed a sigh of relief at dodging the bullet. Vernon seemed to become even more irritable when looking at him.

The boy grabbed the towel he was allowed to use - small, thin and raggedy - and entered the washroom quietly.

As he showered, with cold water, the boy read Vernon's info bubble.

 **Vernon Patrick Dursley:**

 _Vernon's dislike of you comes from his narrow view of the world. He is xenophobic to the extreme and is incredibly against change._

 _His experience with James Potter has transferred into his relationship with you, due to you looking exactly like your father, with your mother's eyes. You remind him of the fool that nearly ruined his wedding day._

 _Vernon dislikes the thought of magic and supports the belief that it can be defeated with hard work and normalcy. Your random accidents in your younger years lost him a vase from his sister, and a perfectly good tie from his boss._

What was with these adult blaming him for the faults of his parents? And then to teach a whole community to avoid him because of their own hatred?

He might only be ten, but Harry was pretty smart on his own and he felt that it was ridiculous. Did the people of Little Whinging not have minds of their own? Did he ever do _anything_ to prove his relatives' words correct?

Getting out of the shower, the boy sighed as he toweled off.

So he established that magic was real. He suddenly knew about several Goblin wars as well. He learned his parents' names. Learned why his relatives disliked him. Learned that he was incredibly unhealthy and that his 'Stats' were greatly affected by it.

Frankly, he was worn out.

 **{Observe LV 1 20/25}**

He rolled his eyes and hanged his towel on the hook behind the washroom door.

Slipping from the room, he tiptoed down the stairs, knowing very well where all the sensitive steps were. He made it down softly and without incident.

 **{Great sneaking! You've unlocked a new skill! Stealth!}**

 **{ Stealth: LV 6 10/30}**

Why did his Stealth start out at bloody level six but his Observe started at level one?! What was the point in that?

So he might have thought that life would be easier with the RPG lifestyle, but now he wasn't so sure. After all, he'd been blown away so much today.

Absorbing books, and learning about magic.

He was tired.

He slipped into the pile of blankets on the floor and listened to the random scraping of cutlery against plates. This was how it usually was. Harry was not permitted to eat with the 'family'. At least he understood why now.

That didn't make it okay though.

 **{ Quest: Get ready for bed! ~COMPLETE!}**

 **{Aunt Petunia wants you to quietly get ready for bed.}**

 **{ Reward: +3 REP with Petunia Dursley | +3 REP with Vernon Dursley | +5 with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Time Bonus Reward: +1 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley}**

 **LV:** 8 | 10/100

 **HP:** 46/46  
 **SP:** 83/83  
 **EXP:** 20

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -478

Vernon Dursley -490

Dudley Dursley -279

Arabella Figg +300

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -487

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +200

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the low dinging of the status page.

He fell asleep a lot easier than he usually did.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

-I hope this came out well. I seemed a lot better to me once I had everything stylized. More official too!

-Any advice on quests he could do around Little Whinging in order to gain some REP and EXP? It might help for future chapters.

-FF won't let me use the Pound symbol. GBP

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-THIS FIC IS GOING TO GET SUPER AU! I did warn that it is AU a few times and I will add one more warning. Things will change. A SHIT TON!

-Stuff happens that doesn't exactly follow the law I'm certain, but everything that follows and the people involved aren't following the law either, so I say just go with it.

-This fic will employ use of OC characters. Harry will have friends that aren't originally part of the HP universe after all. I want him to be well rounded.

-Albus Dumbledore does in fact, have **no** control over Harry's life. Not now, not in canon. Everyone simply let him do as he pleased because he's Albus bloody Dumbledore who can do no wrong. There are no 'Magical Guardians' in this fic. Albus had no right to send Hagrid to kidnap a child. Because taking said child from their guardian(AKA Sirius) is not legal. Hagrid had gotten to Harry first, and wouldn't give him over when Sirius asked. **That Constitutes As Kidnapping.** YES! SIRIUS ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT HARRY **FIRST**! BUT BLOODY DUMBLEDORE WAS OBVIOUSLY _SO MUCH BETTER_ THAN HIM AT THE MOMENT, SO HE LET HAGRID TAKE HIS GODSON AFTER A SMALL ARGUMENT! And at the time, Hagrid did not know that everyone thought Sirius was the Secret Keeper, as he willingly took Sirius' bike and didn't question Sirius' motives, and even comforted him! **(PoA ch. 10) So yes, kidnapping.**

-Harry will not be remaining with the Dursleys.

-Harry will eventually get the help he needs.

-When it says that he is malnourished, you'll all see just how much when he finally gets around other magical people his age.

-Harry was born in 1990 in this fic. Should have mentioned that last chapter, Sorry!

 **FANFICTION WON'T LET ME USE THE DAMN POUND SYMBOL! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY? THERE ARE PLENTY OF BRITISH WRITERS I'M CERTAIN! THEY WOULD BE USING THE DAMN SYMBOL THEMSELVES, RIGHT?!**

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **{You slept for ten hours! HP and SP full!}**

They were full when he had gone to bed! Just like every other time!

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Title(s):** Boy Who Lived, Heir Potter, Freak

 **Age:** 10

Human | Wizard

 **LV:** 10 | 80/130

 **HP:** 60/60  
 **SP:** 89/89  
 **EXP:** 29

 **STR: PHY:** 6 **MAG:** 10  
 **AGI:** 12  
 **VIT:** 10  
 **INT:** 18  
 **DEX:** 13  
 **LUK:** +10/-4  
 **WIS:** 15  
 **CHR:** 13

 **WP:** 14

 **ATK:** 0  
 **DEF:** 0

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Visually Impaired -3 HP | -6 AGI | -6 VIT | -3 INT | -5 DEX | -2 WIS | -2 LUK  
-Audibly Impaired -6 HP | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -456

Vernon Dursley -463

Dudley Dursley -249

Arabella Figg +300

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -467

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +200

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 0

£7.00(GBP)

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 12 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 9 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 12 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 8 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 11 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 7 | INT | WIS

 **Stealth:** 9 | DEX | INT | AGI

 **Talking:** 7 | INT | CHA | WIS | +LUK

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

The boy rolled out of his bedding and decided to start breakfast early.

His aunt came down a few minutes after he began, and she sent a wide-eyed look his way.

 **{+3 REP with Petunia Dursley}**

 **{ Quest: Prepare Breakfast!}**

 **{Aunt Petunia wants you to make a traditional English breakfast.}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +2 REP with Vernon Dursley | +5 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Fail: +1 EXP | -10 REP with Petunia Dursley | -10 REP with Vernon Dursley | -5 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{ Bonus: Complete the task in under thirty minutes.}**

 **{ Bonus Reward: +2 EXP | +5 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Vernon Dursley | +6 REP with Dudley Dursley}**

 **{Accept | Decline}**

He was already cooking for God's sake!

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **{You've unlocked a new skill! Sewing!}**

 **{ Sewing: LV 13 5/55}**

Harry had learned to sew early on because Dudley and Vernon kept popping the buttons off of their trousers. Aunt Petunia had gotten fed up with doing it and had showed him the basics ages ago! Why it was suddenly popping up now, he had no idea.

Seemed like the controls didn't want to make sense. Not that anything ever made sense, really.

'You've unlocked a new skill!'. Do tell.

 **{You've unlocked a new skill! Sarcasm!}**

 **{ Sarcasm: LV 24 65/80}**

Why was his bloody sarcasm his strongest skill?! He wasn't sarcastic that often. Was he?

Harry finished the last pair of trousers and folded them into separate piles. Dudley's went into _his_ drawer, and Vernon's took up half of his own drawer.

Handling other people's clothing was gross.

 **{ Quest: Sew on the buttons! ~ COMPLETE!}**

 **{Petunia wants you to sew some new buttons onto Vernon and Dudley's trousers!}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley}**

Stretching, he made his way down the stairs, where he would inform his aunt that he'd finished his chores.

Harry was no longer dragging his feet, meaning he was able to finish before noon every day. Then he was able to finally eat and then do as he pleased until it came time to make dinner.

 **{ Quest: Complete Your Chores! ~ COMPLETE!}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Bonus Reward: +2 EXP | +3 REP with Petunia Dursley | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Time Bonus Reward: +1 EXP | +2 REP with Petunia Dursley | +3 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

"Harry!"

Mrs. Figg, the lady who owned a million ugly cats, was calling him from across the street. After looking both ways, he ran over to see what she wanted.

"Hello, Harry dear," the old woman smiled down at him. "My darling cats could use a nice walk, but I've managed to hurt my hip. I'll pay you ten pounds if you walk them around Privet Drive for me."

 **{ Quest: Walk the Kneazles!}**

 **{Mrs. Figg needs help walking her pets! Walk them around for a few minutes.}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | £10 | +25 REP with Mrs. Figg | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{ Fail: 1 EXP | -50 REP with Mrs. Figg | -50 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

 **{Accept | Decline}**

Harry accepted because ten pounds! That would be the first time he'd ever held money! Petunia was very careful to not let him ever see, let alone touch money. For whatever reason.

So Harry was given ten leashes, in which each feline was attached to one. Mrs. Figg also gave him a pair of latex gloves and a plastic bag in case anyone decided to made the world their little box.

They pulled him along, meowing every few seconds as they decided to rub against everything they could find. Each of them marking what they considered to be their own. And it wasn't hard like he had thought it would be, but then again, cats didn't seem as physically demanding as dogs.

Why cats even had to be walked, he didn't know.

If it was ten dogs he was walking, he was sure he'd be dragged along much faster.

Tibbles and Nibbles, twin calicoes, looked up at him and meowed tellingly, though he was unsure of what they wanted.

Harry leaned down and gave each a pat on the head, which grabbed the attention of the other felines. Soon, he was being surrounded as the individual cats wanted him to pet them as well.

 **{Animals seem to love you! You've unlocked a new skill! Beast Whisperer!}**

 **{ Beast Whisperer: LV 11 45/50}**

Why was that even considered a skill?

Harry made it to the end of the street, and then crossed the road in order to walk back on the opposite side of the street.

Some of the residents of Privet Drive were sitting out on their lawns, or watching from their windows. In any event, they were watching him, judging him as he walked cats. Harry didn't find the idea entertaining, but watch they did.

 **{+5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

Walking cats earned him five points with Privet Drive? Why? Harry knew that Mrs. Figg was considered a strange old lady by the majority of the people on the street. That didn't mean they didn't take advantage of her kindness and have her mind their children when they didn't want to bring them along snoewhere.

Still, walking cats was what earned him a good reputation in their eyes?

With a shake of his head, Harry slipped on the glove he'd been provided with and bent down to place the kitty droppings in the bag the old woman had given him.

 **{+5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

Several moments later, Harry was handing over the many leashes to the old woman as she carefully unhooked all of the felines. She cooed and scratched at their fluffy heads.

Tibbles rubbed against Harry's leg and purred. He smiled and gave her chin a scratch. She was actually pretty cute.

"Thank you, Harry dear."

 **{ Quest: Walk the Kneazles! ~ COMPLETE!}**

 **{Mrs. Figg needs help walking her pets! Walk them around for a few minutes.}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | £10 | +25 REP with Mrs. Figg | +5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

Mrs. Figg handed over the money and Harry couldn't help but stare at it. They first amount of money he'd ever earned. There was something empowering over the fact that he was the one who had earned it and that no one could have it but him.

"Thank you!" he told the woman, beyond grateful that she had offered so much.

She patted his head and said, "Get yourself something nice for lunch."

He almost froze, but waited until he was alone on her front stoop to worry. Did she know that he was barely being fed any food? Today he'd been given another apple, and a slice of bread, with a cup of water from the tap in the kitchen.

It wasn't much, but having both together was a new development and Harry wasn't going to complain.

He decided to take her suggestion and run with it.

The boy put the money in his right pocket and begin walking toward the small corner shop on the other side of Privet Drive. They had all kinds of things despite the shop being so small. Harry had enough for a meal, a drink, and a treat afterward if he felt like it.

The eyes of the inhabitants of Privet Drive watched as he walked by, but no bubbles about reputation points came up.

When he reached the shop, he slipped inside, aware of the dim lighting.

The girl behind the counter didn't watch him like Ms. Joan at the library did. But she did look curious. Harry didn't feel like he was being judged with every movement. It was a relief, he realised. To not have to walk on proverbial eggshells.

He was staring at the display of cling film wrapped sandwiches, which were a pound each. He could get two of them, but they were simply bread and cheese. But if he got one or two of them, he'd have eight pounds left over.

Something rang in the back of his head though.

 _'Lack of proper vitamins and minerals, plus a regular diet of healthy foods, has limited your physical ability. You lack energy, strength, and are more prone to illness due to your eating style. Start consuming food more regularly and you will see a change in your Stats.'_

He had to try to reverse his 'malnourished' status. That meant healthier foods as often as he could. He'd had an apple today, so that was pretty good.

Still, he had to make the mature decision.

With a forlorn sigh, the boy skipped past the cheap lunch options, and looked toward the fridge that had two, large, sliding glass doors. There was some fruit and milk, several salads, and large sandwiches filled with various meats.

Harry looked toward the salads that were filled with various vegetables, and paled. Four pounds?! He could get four cheese sandwiches for the same price and there would be more food there. Why was the healthier food more expensive? Who decided _that_?

The world was working against him. He wanted to be healthy, but for someone as poor as he, that was nearly impossible. And he couldn't steal food from his aunt because she obsessively counted everything to make sure he wasn't stealing things. 'Cause God forbid her precious 'Diddydums' steal anything.

With a sigh, Harry grabbed the large salad that came with a fork and a packet of flavoured cream. He then grabbed a pint of semi-skimmed milk. Being healthy sucked.

Harry placed his items on the counter and the girl looked at him curiously. "What's got you so down, mate?"

"Being healthy is hard," he groused.

She laughed. "I think you're a little too young to be worried about being healthy, kid. That's six pounds, by the way."

Harry handed over the note he got from Mrs. Figg. "I'm tiny for a ten year old. I'm unhealthy, so I need to eat healthy food."

The girl paused in her making change for his purchase, and cast a worried look his way. "Does your family not have enough food?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm grounded to the outside for now, so I can't go inside until it's time to make dinner."

She said nothing, but placed the remaining notes on the counter in front of him. She then took a chocolate bar off the display in front of him and handed it over. "Take this. It's sugar free so it won't be too bad for you. I'll handle the price."

Harry accepted the gift with near reverence. No one had ever given him something for free before. Unless it was a wallop. But other than that, this would be the first time having something sweet!

"What's that look for?" the girl asked, grinning at his awestruck look.

"I've never had chocolate before."

Her grin died slowly. She looked toward the back door of the shop and pursed her lips.

"How about you come by tomorrow and help me with a little cleaning up around here, and I'll give you ten pounds."

His eyes went wide, but he nodded eagerly. More money! Maybe he could start saving up for something!

She smiled.

"Thanks!"

Harry took his bag and left, but not before seeing a bubble pop up.

 **{+100 REP with Alana Morris}**

Harry took a walk to the park and sat on an unoccupied bench where he began to make swift work of his salad and milk. While Harry wasn't a slob, he was still worried about Dudley and his gang of buddies showing up and trying to take his food.

Harry didn't really have anything to his name and he would protect whatever he viewed as his, with his life is he had to.

He took quick bites as he pulled up the Reputation page.

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -437

Vernon Dursley -456

Dudley Dursley -238

Arabella Figg +325

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -452

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +200

Alana Morris +100

Harry tapped on Alana's name and a small page showed up.

 **Alana Morris:**

 _A recent graduate of the University of Cambridge, staying with her grandfather for the summer holidays. She's lending a hand because he is unwell and has too many doctor's appointments to keep._

 _Not a local of Little Whinging and doesn't know who you are. She is very suspicious of everything however, and gets nosy when she is concerned about something._

 _She thinks you're a sweet kid, and doesn't like how small you are for your age._

No wonder she was so nice! She didn't know who he was!

Harry finished up his food quickly and finally opened the heaven that was known as a chocolate bar.

Harry savoured every bite, willing to take his time with this, to enjoy it while it lasted. He'd never had any kind of sweet before, so it was like being pampered. Alana was his new favourite person.

Suddenly, the boy was bombarded by beeps as info bubbles popped up for seemingly no reason.

 **{You've eaten a healthy meal!}**

 **{You've gone up one LV!}**

 **{You have made an ally!}**

 **{You get +2 EXP!}**

 **{You made the correct choice for your lunch!}**

 **{You get +1 EXP | +1 WIS | +1 INT}**

 **{ Secret Quest: Make good life decisions! ~ COMPLETE!}**

 **{ Reward: +5 EXP | +1 Talking Skill point | +1 ally | +1 CHA}**

There were 'secret quests'?! Well wasn't that lovely?

The boy gathered his rubbish and went to place it in the provided bin at the edge of the playground.

 **{+5 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

Who the bloody hell was watching him this far out?

He looked around, but couldn't spot anyone. Harry was going to end up ripping his hair out once this was over. He just knew it.

Seeing as he had time left to himself, Harry decided to make his way to the library. He made note of the time he entered the building, 1:17, and went straight for the section on human anatomy.

Either he was looking for a dietary planner, or maybe a biology book. His primary school didn't teach Biology to the students. That was secondary school stuff. But Harry at least knew that it dealt with the body and it should be in the section on human anatomy.

He browsed the shelves and gaped when there were so many books on how to plan a diet. He grabbed a few and 'declined' when asked if he wanted to learn them. He'd realised that if he declined, he would be able to read the book himself instead of somehow absorbing it. He liked that better. It wouldn't get him in trouble with anyone.

Unsure of which book was the best, Harry decided to ask the librarian. It was what she was for after all. Other than stalking people throughout the building.

Harry brought his finds up to the front desk.

"Ms. Joan, I need to go on a diet and I wanted to ask if you knew which book would be better to read."

The woman stared down at him, thick hair pulled back in a stern bun and glasses glinting from the light overhead. "Children don't go on diets," she said stiffly.

"What if they need to be healthy?" he countered.

The woman looked ready to answer, but a loud noise caught her attention. She turned toward the door, just like Harry did. Both saw the cause of the disturbance.

It was Dudley and his gang. Harry ducked and hoped that he and his bully friends didn't feel the need to come in any further.

"Get out!" Ms. Joan ordered. "Either cease the racket, or leave!"

Harry could hear Piers say, "Come on D, the freak's not here."

"Yeah."

There was a pounding of feet as the boys left.

Harry peeked over the top of the counter, to see Ms. Joan staring down at him. "Was it _you_ they were looking for?" she asked, accusations heavy in her tone.

He nodded.

She cast another glare at the door. "Do they do that often?"

He shrugged.

"That isn't an answer," the woman said, focusing her stare on him again.

"I've gotten better at hiding and running. They don't catch me anymore, so it's not important."

"Mr. Dursley has never come to the library before."

Harry snorted. "Dudley is allergic to books. I'm surprised he made it past the doorway."

The woman said nothing in response, but he was shocked when a bubble popped up.

 **{+10 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

What did he do?

"You'll read this one."

Harry found one of the books shoved in his face. "The others are for adult women over the age of forty. Do not try to take any supplements without consulting a doctor first."

He nodded and thanked her, depositing the chosen book on a nearby table and putting the remaining books away.

Harry set himself in for a good read.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Harry liked doing little tasks here and there. He was slowly racking up EXP and points for his skills.

Alana somehow needed his help every day, which was awesome for him because he got money for helping out. Meaning Harry was actually feeling full more often, and was able to eat healthy foods on the regular, even if it wasn't much.

Also, she and Ms. Joan were added on the list of good reputations he had.

It was nice.

Also, he managed to save a little girl's kitten from a rose bush, which had gotten him some more REP. Overall, things were going well.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

A few days later, Harry himself was faced with the most strange occurrence.

When he was returning to number four, he found the entire street filled with police cars. Lights were flashing and as usual, the occupants of Little Whinging had come in by the droves to see what was wrong. He saw Alana standing in the far back of the group, watching curiously and not hungrily like almost everyone else.

Ms. Joan had closed the library early and now he knew why. She had wanted to see what was going on as well, though she was being more discreet about it.

One of the neighbors spotted him and pointed and said, " _That's_ Harry Potter!"

 **{-100 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging}**

Harry blanched at how much his REP had just suddenly dropped. He didn't even _do_ anything!

Still, he was suddenly surrounded by three officers. Thankfully, no one was holding a gun.

"Son, we need you to put your hands behind your head, and for you to kneel on the ground," the one officer ordered.

Confused, Harry did as he was ordered. He didn't want to get shot.

"Now, hold on!" Alana said, pushing her way forward. "Why are you bothering him?"

"Miss, I need you to step away. This doesn't involve you."

"The hell it does!" she hissed. "He was with me from noon until two today. Whatever happened couldn't have been him since he was at the library after that!"

Ms. Joan nodded. "I only just closed the library down for the day, and he left the same time I did."

Wow. People sticking up for him. That had never happened before.

Harry peeked upward to see the officer losing his stern countenance. He was now looking confused.

He then turned to look at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to enumerate everything you've done today. Leave no detail out."

Harry paused before answering, and decided to pull up his Stats.

 **LV:** 11 | 140/150

 **HP:** 66/66  
 **SP:** 92/92  
 **EXP:** 50

 **STR: PHY:** 7 **MAG:** 11  
 **AGI:** 14  
 **VIT:** 11  
 **INT:** 20  
 **DEX:** 13  
 **LUK:** +10/-4  
 **WIS:** 16  
 **CHR:** 14

He added 10 EXP to his + LUK and 10 EXP to his CHA.

 **{You've gone up 1 LV!}**

 **LV:** 12 | 50/150

 **HP:** 72/72  
 **SP:** 95/95  
 **EXP:** 30

 **STR: PHY:** 7 **MAG:** 11  
 **AGI:** 14  
 **VIT:** 11  
 **INT:** 20  
 **DEX:** 13  
 **LUK:** +20/-4  
 **WIS:** 16  
 **CHR:** 24

He would need all the help he could get and damn it all, he was getting out of this unscathed!

"I woke up at 6:53, and began cooking breakfast. Aunt Petunia came down at Seven. I set the table at 7:20 and plated the food at 7:25, with the usual English breakfast. While my aunt, uncle, and cousin ate, I cleaned the kitchen up. Uncle Vernon left for work at eight, and Aunt Petunia gave me my chore list for the day.

"I had to weed the garden, wash the linens, hoover the lounge, sweep and mop the second floor, clean the washroom, and take out the rubbish. I finished at 11:54, and ate an apple. I then went to the shop on the corner to help Alana clean up. She paid me ten pounds and I bought a salad and some milk for lunch.

"We ate together. I left at two, and made it to the library at 2:05, where Ms. Joan watched me study up on the benefits of dieting at young ages. She closed early today, so we left at 4:10, and I came here."

One of the officers had been taking notes, and the other two were obviously more confused than before.

"Several things about what you said bother me," said the officer who was acting as spokesperson. "However, I am going to have to check your pockets and the like."

Harry frowned and looked toward number four. His aunt was nowhere in sight, meaning she had to have gone somewhere with her friends if she wasn't a part of the drama.

"My aunt would probably let you. I don't think she's here right now, otherwise she'd be out here."

"She leaves and doesn't tell you where she's going?" one of the other officers asked, looking disgusted.

Harry shrugged.

"Mr. Potter!" Ms. Joan reprimanded.

" _Yes_ ," he answered. "It happens all the time so it's not important or anything."

"Would you feel more comfortable if Ms. Joan or your friend were to search you?"

Harry nodded and looked to Alana immediately, who stepped forward.

She made quick work of it, emptying the seven pounds he had left over from his money. There was nothing else in his baggy trouser pockets, nor in the shirt pocket. She ruffled his already messy hair when finished, and gave him a grin.

Harry cast a look around him to see the mixed faces of the Privet Drive inhabitants. Some looked annoyed, others confused. Some sympathetic.

"Now son, we _will_ be taking your story into account, but several people here immediately laid the blame at your feet," said the officer. "We are working on getting a warrant to search your home."

Harry still had no idea what was going on.

All he knew was that Aunt Petunia was going to be livid once she returned home. Uncle Vernon even more so.

His bum was going to hurt so much later on.

"Okay," he sighed, knowing there was no point fighting. People on Privet Drive hated him, so of course the moment something bad happened, he would be blamed for it.

Alana looked annoyed and at least Ms. Joan seemed to be on his side too.

That was better than nothing.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

When his aunt returned from wherever it was that she went, she was greeted with a mess. One cop had procured the warrant needed, and she stared in horror as the police entered her home.

One officer took her aside and demanded for her account of the day. She sputtered through an explanation while Harry was kept outside with another officer. The others disappeared into the house.

Several moments later, they came out with an egg. Or at least, it was shaped like an egg, but it was far too fancy for anything in the Dursley's house.

"We found it in the second bedroom," the one woman said the man who was in charge. Said man looked to Harry immediately.

"This isn't looking good for you, son."

Harry frowned. "I don't have a bedroom."

Petunia sputtered again, flushing a horrid shade of puce when the officer turned to look at her.

"Where do you sleep, Harry?" Alana asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"The cupboard under the stairs."

Petunia fainted dead away. No one caught her.

The officers shared a look and one went back inside, coming out a minute later looking annoyed. "We're going to have to bring in some other departments, sir. Something here isn't matching up and indeed, someone is living in that cupboard, sleeping on a ratty blanket and one pillow."

And that was how Privet Drive was covered in cop cars and one ambulance.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Harry found himself sitting in the back of the ambulance as a paramedic looked him over and asked for his information.

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Age and birthday?"

"Ten, 31 July 1990."

The medic stopped for a second, looking him over.

"Blood type?"

"I don't know."

He quirked a brow.

"Weight?"

"I don't know."

"Height?"

"I don't know."

"Prescription for your glasses?"

"I don't think they're prescription, sir."

The man stood suddenly, and hopped out of the ambulance in order to talk to one of the officers. He returned, with a female officer in tow. Or at least, she looked like an officer. There was a badge clipped on the waist pocket of her mauve suit coat.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Andrea. May I call you Harry?"

He nodded.

"Harry, have you ever been to a doctor?" Andrea asked.

"When I was signed up for primary. And every year, the nurse at school does a check up. Other than that, no."

She wrote something on her clipboard.

"Do you understand what is going on here?"

He shook his head.

The woman sat on the gurney with him, to bring them to a closer level.

"One of your neighbors noticed that one of his prized possession was stolen. He called it in and reported that you had personally stolen it. Can you give any reason as to why he was assume you did it?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told everyone that I'm a delinquent," Harry shrugged. "Anything bad that happens is usually blamed on me."

Andrea made another note on her clipboard.

"The egg you saw, was what was stolen. It was found in the second bedroom of 4 Privet Drive. You claimed that the room isn't yours. Whose is it?"

"Dudley's. It's his second bedroom for all of the toys he broke but doesn't want to get rid of," Harry told her.

"That correlates with what your cousin said," said Andrea as she marked another thing on her clipboard. "What about the other bedroom?"

"That's for Uncle Vernon's sister Marge. It's the guest bedroom."

"And your room is the cupboard beneath the stairs, you said."

"Yeah."

Andrea sighed. "Well, the testing for fingerprints proved that your fingerprints aren't anywhere on the egg, but your cousin's were. His and several other boys actually."

Harry wasn't shocked. Dudley and the gang stole money from the smaller children in Little Whinging and threatened them into silence.

"That is one problem solved, but in the search for answers, another problem arose."

"My neglect," Harry pointed out, receiving a wince in response.

"Yes," Andrea agreed tightly. "Your neglect. You mentioned studying diets at the library?"

"I'm trying to counter my malnourishment by eating healthy, but I only really get to eat anything for lunch, and it's only because of Alana that I've been able to eat more for lunch than just an apple."

Alana was awesome.

"You mentioned cooking. Do you cook often?"

"Ever since I turned eight. I'm very good at cooking."

"And cleaning?"

"Yep. I'm great at that too. Aunt Petunia won the past two competitions for Best Gardens of Surrey because of me."

Andrea nodded, her pen scribbling on her clipboard.

"Harry, do you understand what is going to happen now?"

Admittedly, he didn't. So he shook his head.

"You will be removed from the custody of your aunt and uncle and most likely placed with a foster family for the time being, or… placed in an orphanage."

Harry nodded, slowly. He didn't really know if those prospects were better. Bad things happened to children both in foster care and orphanages.

"I have to speak to my partner. I will see you soon, Harry."

He watched she walked away, and noticed how Alana practically latched onto her. The two women talked back and forth, Alana looking like she was trying to prove and point and Andrea kept shaking her head each time. Alana finally folded her arms and turned away with a huff.

 **{+500 REP with Privet Drive, Little Whinging!}**

 **{+200 REP with Mrs. Figg.}**

 **{+300 REP with Alana Morris.}**

 **{+200 REP with Joan Kusack.}**

 **{-100 REP with Petunia Dursley.}**

 **{-300 REP with Vernon Dursley.}**

 **{+300 REP with Andrea Fitzgerald.}**

 **{You unlocked a new skill! Persuasion!}**

 **{Persuasion: LV 4 25/30}**

 **{You've gone up 1 LV!}**

 **{Secret Quest: Get the Dursleys' dastardly actions noticed by the law!}**

 **{Reward: +5 EXP | +1 CHA | +1 INT| +1 WIS | A new caretaker. | See a doctor.}**

Harry was blown away by the sudden load of information. God, that was a lot to happen at once!

 **LV:** 13 | 10/170

 **HP:** 78/78  
 **SP:** 98/98  
 **EXP:** 35

 **STR: PHY:** 7 **MAG:** 11  
 **AGI:** 14  
 **VIT:** 11  
 **INT:** 21  
 **DEX:** 13  
 **LUK:** +20/-4  
 **WIS:** 17  
 **CHR:** 25

 **WP:** 14

 **ATK:** 0  
 **DEF:** 0

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Visually Impaired -3 HP | -6 AGI | -6 VIT | -3 INT | -5 DEX | -2 WIS | -2 LUK  
-Audibly Impaired -6 HP | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -537

Vernon Dursley -756

Dudley Dursley -238

Arabella Figg +575

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -42

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +200

Alana Morris +550

Joan Kuzack: +255

Andrea Fitzgerald: +300

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 0

£7.00(GBP)

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 11 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 9 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 13 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 9 | INT | WIS

 **Stealth:** 11 | DEX | INT | AGI

 **Talking:** 8 | INT | CHA | WIS | +LUK

 **Sewing:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Sarcasm:** 24 | INT | WIS | CHA

 **Beast Whisperer:** 11 | CHA | INT

 **Persuasion:** 4 | INT | WIS | +LUK | CHA

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

The orphanage loomed overhead, and Harry knew that he wasn't going to like living there.

But maybe it would be better than with Petunia. And in truth, he felt nothing over the prospect of never seeing her again. Or at least until they were in court. Harry was told he might have to go, but he hoped he actually didn't have to.

Andrea introduced him to the matron of the orphanage, and Harry decided that he'd try to make the best of the situation.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

"Antoinette! Antoinette!"

Alana was yelling into the Floo, trying to get her sister to answer her damn fire.

" _What_?"

Her older sister's face appeared in the green flames, looking tired.

"Antoinette, I'm adopting Harry Potter!"

It took maybe a second before her sister was no longer tired, and was looking at her like she was mad. "What the hell do you mean you're 'adopting' him?!"

"He lived about a street away from grandfather," Alana told her sister. "He lived with his aunt and uncle and cousin, and was being abused. Child Services have moved him to an orphanage and I can't adopt him until I turn twenty-one, but that's only a few months away."

Antoinette was silent for a moment. "You know Albus Dumbledore won't like this."

Alana scoffed. "He has absolutely no right to the boy. Besides, I'm a Squib, so I can get custody easily in both muggle _and_ magical worlds."

Antoinette pursed her lips. "I'll help you."

"Thank you."

Now it was just waiting for her birthday to come.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

-No one ever gives Squibs enough attention in HP fanfics! So I have decided that Harry's future caretaker will be Alana the Squib.

-I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT FF WOULD NOT LET ME USE THE POUND SYMBOL, SO I STARTED COPY AND PASTING VARIOUS ONES FROM DIFFERENT SITES AND ONLY ONE STAYED IN THE DOCUMENT WHEN I SAVED IT. IF IT IS NOT VISIBLE TO YOU, I APOLOGIZE. I ADDED (GBP) AFTER THE MONEY THOUGH, JUST IN CASE.

-To get an idea of how unhealthy Harry is, his HP is under 100. A normal, healthy magical child would be between 300-400 at the least. Thankfully, Alana will be able to help him soon. She just needs to turn twenty-one! I looked up adoption in the UK just in case.

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-This Note is going to get harsh, fair warning:**

-I have gotten several reviews with homophobic and transphobic remarks. Not necessarily insulting my fic, but calling gay couples 'gross', and referring to transgendered people as 'unnatural'. I gave fair warning in the first chapter, of things that **WILL** happen in this fic and that if anyone didn't like it, they should leave. If you are Anti(anyone in the LGBTQ+ Community), this is not the place for you. I am a member of the LGBTQ+ Community and I will not allow such remarks to continue. So I will say it again, if you are a homophobe or a transphobe, fuck off now.

-On another note, I got 2 separate comments labeling a relationship between two teenagers as pedophiliac. Which I find hilarious because that would make anyone who ever dated as a teen, a pedophile, according to these two reviewers.

-I said I might use either Tom, Luna, or Blaise. And that I wasn't making promises. I have never written Lunarry or Blarry, but I have 20+ Tomarry/Harrymort fanfics. I am the bitch that will spite the rude ass reviewers, and make this a Tomarry, because writing for what I know is much easier than trying something new. I told y'all that if you weren't okay with either of the three, then leave. Here's another piece of advice, if you insult Tomarry or Harrymort(my OTPs), I want you to leave.

-Because I **WILL** make this Tomarry if I see one more insult toward it or one more demand for me not to do 'gross same sex' couples. And then all the whiners can go fuck off with their tails between their legs.

-Also, I find it funny how stupid people are. Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are two different people of different ages. If I was pairing Harry and Voldemort, the pairing would be Harrymort, you morons. Harry and a 16 year old Tom Riddle is called Tomarry. Idiots. But yeah! Teenagers getting together is pedophilia.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had not expected to come into his office and find all of the magical instruments linking to Privet Drive, broken. As in they no longer worked and had crashed to the table. He was horrified by the revelation and immediately tried to see if they could be fixed. When nothing happened, he resigned himself to the belief that Harry Potter was no longer under the wards of Privet Drive. Or that the Dursleys had moved.

Wondering if maybe he could solve the situation on his own, he waved his wand over himself, changing his robes into a more Muggle suited form of attire, and Apparated straight to Arabella Figg's back yard.

Straightening himself up, Dumbledore walked forward and knocked on the door.

Arabella opened the door, slipper in hand. She dropped her arm when she saw him awaiting her.

"Albus! I thought you were some hooligan! It's four in the bloody morning."

"I'm terribly sorry to impose myself on you at this hour, but I just learned some terrifying information and came to verify it myself."

The old woman nodded. "About Harry, I presume?"

"Yes. What happened?"

Arabella waved him inside where she placed a kettle on to boil and set up the cups for tea. "It was terrible, Albus!" she told him. "That delinquent cousin of his and his little gang were causing trouble, stealing from people! Everyone was blaming Harry for it and the police got involved."

Albus could feel his own stomach drop.

That was not good.

"What happened?" he asked, imploring her to answer.

"They found the object that was stolen, in one of the bedrooms. It was assumed that it was Harry's room, only for Harry to explain that he had no bedroom and was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs because that was his 'room'. They brought in more people, dusting the item that was stolen and finding out that Harry was not the one to steal it, but his cousin and the other boys had.

"Fortunately, Harry's words had sparked enough worry to alert Child Services and Harry was taken away while Petunia and Vernon were arrested on multiple charges of child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, slave labour, abandonment, and other unsightly things."

As Arabella poured the tea, Albus had to place a hand on his head. He could feel a massive headache coming on and he wasn't sure how to handle this. Harry Potter was lost in the Muggle world's justice system.

"I say it's a good thing they took him from Petunia. She never fed the poor child. Look like he's seven instead of ten."

"How long has it been since this occurred?"

"A few weeks. The first day of the trial was a few days ago. Petunia was found guilty after hours and hours of arguing but her attorney couldn't in any way defend child abuse, especially when she blatantly admitted that she knew it was wrong but did it anyway. I was called in to testify. It was madness, I tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Arabella sent him a bland look. "You would have interfered and made him remain there, and while I support some of your actions, I do not believe that he would have lasted much longer living with such abusive people."

"They are fami-"

"Stop it _now_!" the woman ordered, looking severe as she slammed his cup of tea onto the table. "I honestly do not know where you get the idea that being blood related makes people family. If you will recall, I was cast out for not having magic and the people who were supposedly my 'family' had abandoned me as well."

Albus had to look away from the judgment in her eyes.

"Not all families are good. Not everyone in the family is good. Family does not equate to being good, Albus. _You_ would know that better than most, wouldn't you?"

Albus remained silent as he reached for his cup of tea, which had splashed all over when she'd so sharply put it on the table.

A wave of the hand had the mess cleared away.

"Do you know where he's been taken?"

"No. Either to an orphanage or a foster home. I wouldn't suggest looking for him. Trying to sneak yourself into the life of a boy you don't know, nor who doesn't know you, won't look good. Albus Dumbledore so not. The Muggles don't know you and they aren't going to let you get away with anything.

"Also, you are terribly out of touch with Muggle technology and doing anything will expose the Magical World. They have Pensieve like creations now, stationed around specific areas in order to record the happenings. You'll be caught and expose us all."

Albus huffed. He didn't like this at all.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Title(s):** Boy Who Lived, Heir Potter, Freak

 **Age:** 10

Human | Wizard

 **LV:** 15 | 70/210

 **HP:** 90/90  
 **SP:** 101/101  
 **EXP:** 54

 **STR: PHY:** 10 MAG: 11  
 **AGI:** 17  
 **VIT:** 15  
 **INT:** 25  
 **DEX:** 17  
 **LUK:** +25/-4  
 **WIS:** 20  
 **CHA:** 27

 **WP:** 14

 **ATK:** 0  
 **DEF:** 0

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Visually Impaired -3 HP | -6 AGI | -6 VIT | -3 INT | -5 DEX | -2 WIS | -2 LUK  
-Audibly Impaired -6 HP | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -537

Vernon Dursley -756

Dudley Dursley -238

Arabella Figg +575

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -42

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +190

Alana Morris +550

Joan Kuzack: +255

Andrea Fitzgerald: +300

Marlene Womack: +100

Mara Shiloh: +450

Joanne Rourke: +50

James Peterson: -75

Mottle's Orphanage: -245

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 0

£7.00

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 14 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 13 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 12 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 15 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 14 | INT | WIS

 **Stealth:** 13 | DEX | INT | AGI

 **Talking:** 11 | INT | CHA | WIS | +LUK

 **Sewing:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Sarcasm:** 27 | INT | WIS | CHA

 **Beast Whisperer:** 12 | CHA | INT

 **Persuasion:** 7 | INT | WIS | +LUK | CHA

 **Teaching:** 5 | INT | WIS | CHA | +LUK

 **Singing:** 4 | +LUK

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

Harry's Stats had not had a chance to go up much, at least in his opinion. Living at the orphanage was like living back at Privet Drive. The other children hated him, but at least the matron sort of liked him, and her assistant thought Harry was 'adorable'.

Harry had been enrolled in another school, one in London. It wasn't large, but it required a uniform, which he hadn't expected, but at least he knew how to sew. So Harry's dress shirts, which would have looked as rumpled as several others, had been fixed up to the best of his ability.

Harry looked the most put together of his fellow orphans, and that inspired some dislike.

Then Harry ended up doing very well in his schooling, which obviously made other students unhappy. Especially the other orphans. And he wasn't doing much, he'd simply been contributing a lot of EXP to his INT and WIS in order to make it easier to comprehend what he was being taught.

He still had to do work like everyone else, he was just liked a bit more, which was nice. None of the teachers in his former school had ever liked him because Petunia and Vernon had lied about him so much.

Harry had to laugh about it though. The trials were finally over and he never had to see the Dursleys again, which was great. But it was the story in the paper, head-line new as well.

Entire Community Shuns Child: Subsequently Aids in the Abuse of Little Boy!

Probably one of the best headlines he'd ever seen. All of Little Whinging was being taken to task over ignoring the very obvious signs of neglect that had transpired.

They all knew how old Harry was and didn't even once consider that perhaps he was a bit too small. Or that Harry was always working in the garden while Dudley was outside playing. Or that none of them ever saw photographs of Harry in the house, or saw him when they came over for dinner.

It was a slap in the face for such a large community that prided themselves on being so great.

Finally, someone was questioning them!

It made him feel good.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the atrium for dinner, and as usual, Harry was actually in the kitchen, helping Mara cook. The woman was the only person in the building with any kind of experience in cooking, besides Harry of course.

Harry didn't enjoy eating with the other kids and would take his meals with Mara. She didn't question him.

Harry wasn't good at communicating with other children because the other children used to avoid him in order to also avoid Dudley's fists. Harry never got a chance to expand his experiences with other children because of his prat of a cousin. Harry also didn't feel too moved to start friendships with other children.

Older people were easier to get on with. Less loud usually. Less annoying when they didn't know who he was.

The holidays were coming up and Harry wasn't looking forward to Christmas like all the other children. He'd never celebrated it before and wasn't expecting to do it this year either.

Yes, there was snow on the ground. That didn't mean he wanted to go outside and play in it. Harry never played in snow before. It was too cold and with only one outfit, he wasn't looking to walk around naked while waiting for his clothes to dry.

Apparently the orphanage had some kind of 'special dinner'. Compared to the food they usually got, it was supposed to be really fancy.

"I save up," Mara told him a few days ago. "I like to save up some money here and there, and I rack up points at the shop. I can usually get two or three roasts if I'm lucky."

Roast instead of mash and beans would be lovely, he'd admit.

"I just wish I knew how to cook it in more ways than one."

That was when Harry grinned a grin he'd never had to grin before. "I have cooked roast on plenty of occasions. I know what to do and how to make it last too."

Therefore he was enlisted to help in the making of the Christmas Eve feast. Because the random volunteers and Mara herself had family they wanted to visit, so they wouldn't be around on Christmas Day. Not that Harry minded at all. He knew that other people actually had families that they liked. He wasn't going to judge them.

This year, Mara had supposedly gotten a charity organisation to help the orphanage and every present that was donated, would go to the orphanage for this year. She'd waited in line for hours, having gotten to the building earlier than anyone else. That gave her time to fill out multiple applications.

'First come, first serve' or so the flier had said. The entrants were allowed to enter as many times as they wanted, until there were no more papers.

Mara had arrived early in the morning, when it was still dark, and took half of the stack of papers for herself. She proceeded to quickly fill them out of the next several hours and handed them all in. Buy then, other people had arrived, but Mara wasn't finished, and took the remaining papers, multitasking with both hands to sign them.

Out of the five hundred papers available for the raffle, Mara had signed three hundred and two in the name of the orphanage. If that wasn't dedication to the kids, he didn't know what was.

When the raffle was announced, the first five pieces of paper that came out of the bowl were all for the orphanage, making it an obvious victory.

Harry liked Mara and he liked how she was so willing to try and make the lives of the kids better. Even just a bit.

And it wasn't like the orphanage was large. There were less than fifty children, so everyone would at least have one gift.

Harry offered to help wrap, because he was good at that as well.

Though reluctant, Mara eventually caved.

Using the poor man's method, she had saved wrapping from past years, as well as bows and boxes. Anything to save money, and as funds were low for orphanages, it was a smart move.

Mara had been at this for six years already and she didn't plan on stopping yet.

Harry kind of wanted to be like her.

Smart and nice, but not too nice where people walked all over him Generous did not mean 'gullible' after all.

 **{You gained one Thinking point!}**

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Alana had a lot of work to do if she wanted to be able to adopt Harry Potter in both the Muggle and the Magical worlds.

In the Muggle world she had to be 21 years of age in order to legally adopt him. But in the Magical world she could be 17. There were different requirements depending on the child as well. Was the child a cast off from a particular family? Was the child a Muggleborn?

She thought it was pretty ridiculous that they put so much faith in these little nuances but she also knew that if she wanted to get legal custody of the boy, she would have to follow through with the Ministry's requirements.

Alana was willing to do whatever it took. She turned twenty-one on the fourth of January. That was the day that she could go and file the paperwork in the Muggle World.

She had already been filing for adoption rights in the Magical world. She did not draw too much attention to it, she did not make it a big deal, all she did was go with her sister, to the Child Welfare and Services Division of the ministry, and begin filing the papers right there.

In order to adopt a magical child, she had to be a regular resident of the Magical world. As she was still a member of her family, she was still considered a member of Magical Britain. She also went shopping in Diagon Alley on the regular and a lot of people there knew her. She had her Floo connected, and did visit other people from time to time.

She had to have a regular income. Her home also had to be safe for the child. She had to undergo a background check in order to ensure that she could be trusted with a child. They also had to test several other things.

Antoinette was currently the head of their family. Their parents did not want the responsibilities any longer, and had given Antoinette the Ladyship years ago. Therefore, Antoinette's assistance in this particular venture, would benefit both Alana and Harry greatly.

The Morris family was a mixture of Pureblooded and Halfblooded people. There were three branches of the family, obviously Alana and Antoinette came from the main branch.

The reason they were Pureblood/Halfblood mix was because the family had only a few Halfbloods marry into the line.

The Morris Family wasn't exactly like the Blacks, but they did have the occasional incestuous relationship between third cousins. The Morris' had learned that Squibs could birth or sire magical children, and had reserved to not disown any Squib children.

A Squib born to a Pureblood family was still a Pureblood, even if they had no magic.

Alana and Antoinette's grandfather on their father's side was a Squib, but he helped sire four magical children. Alana and her cousin Francesca were born Squibs as well. Francesca had given birth to a son who showed magic mere days after being delivered.

Squibs seemed to just randomly pop up in their family. To this day, there were four living Squibs in the Morris line, and not once had any of them been debased or turned away.

Antoinette supported their parent's beliefs fully and she was marrying a Squib who had been cast off from his family. If they couldn't see how amazing he was, the Morris' would take him in gladly. That was how their family operated.

Antoinette signed her section of the papers, and Alana signed her own. Both women allowed the witch at the main desk to read them over. Said woman, who was far too old to get into the gossip circles, looked at Alana with a curious look and asked, "Are you serious?"

Alana leaned in and murmured, "The Muggles he was living with were convicted on multiple charges of child abuse among other things. He's in an orphanage right now."

"Harry Potter in an orphanage when several friends of his parents would gladly take the poor boy in," the woman breathed in horror. "Bloody Dumbledore," she added afterward, looking irritated.

"I take it you want this kept quiet?"

"If you will, please?" Alana smiled. "I am ready any time you wish to send over the investigative squad."

"Right," the woman nodded.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **{You've unlocked a new skill! Leadership!}**

 **{ Leadership: LV 3 10/35}**

 **{You've unlocked a new skill! Listening!}**

 **{ Listening: LV 5 15/65}**

 **{ Holiday Quest: Wrap the presents! ~ COMPLETE!}**

 **{Help Mara wrap the Christmas presents.}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +100 REP with Mara Shiloh | +1 DEX | +50 REP with Marlene Womack}**

 **{ Time Bonus: Finish wrapping in under and hour.}**

 **{ Time Bonus: +2 EXP | +50 REP with Mara Shiloh}**

 **{You've gone up one level!}**

 **{ Quest: Clean the attic.}**

 **{Ms. Womack wants you to clean the attic.}**

 **{ Reward: +2 EXP | +1 DEX | +1 Cleaning Skill point | +50 REP with Marlene Womack}**

 **{ Fail: +1 EXP | -50 REP with Marlene Womack}**

 **{ Time Bonus: +2 EXP | +1 Cleaning Skill point | +50 REP with Marlene Womack}**

Harry sighed. If he ever felt like he had nothing to do, all he had to do was walk in front of the matron and she would find something for him to do. No need to worry about being bored. Though admittedly he was getting annoyed with all of the cleaning.

And it wasn't like she was mean or anything, she was actually pretty nice. She just wanted the building to stay in peak condition. There were such things as 'surprise inspections' and she preferred everything to be perfectly in order at all times.

Harry went to clean the attic.

Meanwhile, he decided to ponder the woman's info bubble.

 **Marlene Womack:**

 _Was originally a mother of three, but lost her three sons to war, and her husband to illness. Yearning for something to do to pass her time, she began volunteering at the orphanage, helping whenever anyone needed an extra pair of hands._

 _A decade of dutiful service and hard work had earned her many positive reviews, and she was approached to be the next matron of the orphanage._

 _She is considering retiring soon, but is willing to stay for as long as she is needed._

Basically, her story was incredibly sad. She worked with children because she lost her own.

While it was nice to know things about himself, learning things about other people tended to make him sad. Harry struggled not to 'Observe' other people too much.

He tended to not like what he saw.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Harry got a sketchpad and some pencils for Christmas. Mara had hidden them so he wouldn't know what he was getting.

 **{You've unlocked a new Skill! Drawing!}**

 **{ Drawing: LV 1 5/15}**

It was probably the best thing he'd ever received and Harry was careful to doodle in small portions and to use every piece of the paper, including the back. Why not put his gift to good use?

In his free time, he would doodle here and there, letting his mind wander as he did so. There weren't many books to read in the orphanage and he couldn't afford to 'learn' any because them just mysteriously going missing would not be good for him.

Especially when only certain people bothered with the books, so it could only be a select few who did it.

Harry had yet to get into trouble and he would like to keep it that way.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

"Mr. Potter, you have a visitor."

Harry looked up from his sketchpad and found someone he wasn't expecting, standing in the doorway right next to Ms. Womack.

He could not stop the grin from spreading across his face! It had been months! Five months since he'd last seen Alana! He wasn't even sure he'd ever get to see her again, but there she was!

"Alana!" the boy exclaimed, rushing forward to give the woman a hug.

He was ten, it wasn't like he couldn't hug a friend or anything.

 **{You've gained +100 REP with Alana Morris.}**

"You came to visit _me_?" he asked, feeling all sorts of emotional. Someone had actually come all the way to London just to see him of all people.

He sniffed, feeling his eyes tear up. No one ever bothered to go through so much trouble for just Harry before.

"Hey, it's okay," said Alana, using her thumb to wipe away a traitorous tear. "Everything is okay."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I want to introduce you to someone, is that alright?"

He nodded again, and stepped back to give her space. He didn't want to be clingy.

Alana stepped aside to reveal another woman, who was as equally tanned as she was. Similar black hair pulled back into a long plait, unlike Alana's which was in a topknot.

"Hello," the woman said, smiling and exposing shiny, white teeth.

"Hi."

"I'm Antoinette Morris, Alana's eldest sister."

They certainly looked a lot alike, though Alana was a bit shorter.

Harry gave in and used his 'Observe'.

 **Name:** Antoinette Milani Morris

 **Title(s):** Lady Morris

 **Age:** 28

Human | Enchantress

 **LV:** 129 1275/1515

 **HP:** 1675/1675

 **SP:** 903/914  
 **EXP:** ?

 **STR: PHY:** 4 **MAG:** 79  
 **AGI:** 15  
 **VIT:** 67  
 **INT:** 85  
 **DEX:** 10  
 **LUK:** +49/-2  
 **WIS:** 96  
 **CHA:** 81

 **WP:** 77

 **ATK:** +25% MAG STR | +10% DEX | +20%+LUK | +3% WIS  
 **DEF:** +35% MAG STR

He nearly blanched at the number for her HP. It was huge! And her ATK and DEF! Also, she had a MAG STR and was labeled as an Enchantress! So she had to be magical too!

Wicked!

Ms. Womack left them to speak, closing the door quietly behind her, without issue.

"We wanted to come and talk to you about something important. Something that you should have known about for years, but your relatives… never told you," said Alana, taking a seat on Harry's bed when he gestured for her and her sister to sit.

Harry almost froze. If Alana's sister was magical, and had decided to come with Alana to go and meet Harry of all people, then maybe they both knew that Harry had magic too. Maybe they wanted to tell him about it.

But Harry already knew about magic. So should he just sit there and let them tell him all about it, or should he reveal the fact that he knew?

But what if what they wanted to talk about, actually had nothing to do with magic? And he ended up sounding like a moron because he was just talking about things no one believed in? He did not like not knowing what was going down.

"It's about your parents."

Well, this definitely had to be about magic. Not many people knew his parents, and he highly doubted that a magical person would try to convince him that two magical people died in a car crash.

"You mean that they were murdered?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't wrong.

Both women gaped at him.

"How did you know?" asked Alana, who seemed slightly horrified at how casual he was being over the situation.

Harry shrugged. "Somebody left me on Aunt Petunia's doorstep with only a letter and a blanket. The letter said something along the lines of the murderer of my parents possibly coming after me and that if Petunia didn't take me in, then she and her family would be in danger."

Antoinette rolled her eyes. "Well, Mr, Potter, I will tell you now that anyone could have come along and hurt you, not just the murderer of your parents. There were supposed to be protections in place, that never actually worked because your Aunt didn't fulfill the requirements."

He frowned.

"Harry, you are a wizard," said Alana carefully.

"I know. Well, I assumed something supernatural because of the weird things I can do, I mean."

And so began the discussion of his 'accidental magic'.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

They wanted to adopt him! As in Alana wanted to adopt him and had already gotten the magical rights to do so! As in magical people had some kind of justice system and she had to go through a bunch of stuff just so she could become his legal guardian!

Harry was completely blown away, because once again, Alana was doing more for him than anyone else ever did.

And her sister had given the okay for it, as she was the head of their family.

Harry had only had to wait a few months because Alana wasn't old enough in the 'Muggle' world. Meaning non-magical. That was why she had talked to Andrea after Andrea had spoken with Harry! She wanted to know about adoption!

"This would only be if you want it though," she told him, making sure that he knew that he was the one with the control.

But he wanted to. To live with someone that actually liked him!

Harry nodded vigorously. He wanted to be adopted! And he could learn more about magic and how to use it if she adopted him.

Alana clapped. "That's fantastic! Now, you should know more about the process.

"It usually takes up to eight months for everything to be finalised, but with a wave of Antoinette's wand, we were able to speed up the consideration period a bit, skipping that altogether. So we have six months. They will need to evaluate me to make sure that I am suitable to adopt you, and will invite me to come and spend time with you here, to evaluate how we interact with each other.

"The Adoption Panel will have to recommend me, if they find me worthy as an adoptive parent to you. As we already know each other, it won't take as long as other processes can take."

Six months. "So I'd be out of here by July?" he asked.

"Yes. And if we can push it up a bit, we'll do our best."

"Cool!"

He just wished it wouldn't take so long. But such was the legal requirement.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

"That went a lot better than I thought it would!" Alana cheered. "I've already marked down the individual functions his school is having, and the days I am required to come in."

"Keep calm. We handle these types of situations with grace, remember," said Antoinette, though she too was smiling.

"I know! I'm just excited! I'm going to start preparing the house now. I can't wait to take him to Diagon Alley!"

"Take him for ice cream first, it'd be interesting to see him sitting there, eating ice cream, and watching people of all shapes and sizes milling about. And tell me about it when the day is over."

The sisters giggled.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Title(s):** Boy Who Lived, Heir Potter, Freak

 **Age:** 10

Human | Wizard

 **LV:** 17 | 25/240

 **HP:** 96/96  
 **SP:** 104/104  
 **EXP:** 47

 **STR: PHY:** 10 **MAG:** 11

 **AGI:** 18

 **VIT:** 15

 **INT:** 26

 **DEX:** 19

 **LUK:** +25/-4

 **WIS:** 22

 **CHA:** 29

 **WP:** 15

 **ATK:** 0  
 **DEF:** 0

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Visually Impaired -3 HP | -6 AGI | -6 VIT | -3 INT | -5 DEX | -2 WIS | -2 LUK  
-Audibly Impaired -6 HP | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -537

Vernon Dursley -800

Dudley Dursley -238

Arabella Figg +575

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging -42

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +190

Alana Morris +650

Joan Kuzack: +255

Andrea Fitzgerald: +300

Marlene Womack: +310

Mara Shiloh: +575

Joanne Rourke: +62

James Peterson: -70

Mottle's Orphanage: -182

Antoinette Morris: +50

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 0

£7.00

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 15 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 15 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 12 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 16 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 16 | INT | WIS

 **Stealth:** 14 | DEX | INT | AGI

 **Talking:** 13 | INT | CHA | WIS | +LUK

 **Sewing:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Sarcasm:** 28 | INT | WIS | CHA

 **Beast Whisperer:** 13 | CHA | INT

 **Persuasion:** 8 | INT | WIS | +LUK | CHA

 **Teaching:** 5 | INT | WIS | CHA | +LUK

 **Singing:** 5 | +LUK

 **Leadership:** 4 | CHA | INT | WIS | +LUK | WP

 **Listening:** 8 | WIS

 **Drawing:** 7 | DEX

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

Harry's Stats had gone up again, though his HP was still pretty low. When he looked at some of the other kids his age and younger, he could see that their HP was much higher than his own.

One of the eight year old girls had over two hundred HP! Yes, two bloody hundred! Harry hadn't even reached one hundred yet! Her CP - which was apparently the non-magical equivalent of SP - was incredibly low though.

So with these examples in mind, Harry had a feeling that his SP was unnaturally high and that maybe his 'Core' as the info bubbles called it, was bigger?

He was a bit bummed over the FLAWS still, but he had hope that things would get better.

Alana and Antoinette promised him that they would take him to see a "Healer" when he was finally adopted.

Antoinette had a friend at St. Mungo's, which was the magical hospital of Great Britain.

Soon he'd be learning a bunch of stuff about magic. All he had to do was be patient.

And in the meantime, he looked up Antoinette's info bubble.

 **Antoinette Morris:**

 _Eldest child of Morrigan and Anwar Morris. One of three children. Head of her family and engaged to Adrian Pilvock._

 _Antoinette was reared to accept everyone despite their blood status. She agrees with her father's teachings and is very heavy handed with her enemies, but kind to her allies._

 _She was a Slytherin, and is willing to do anything in order to see her loved ones safe and her enemies suffer. Loyal to herself and her beliefs, Antoinette is not one to be trifled with, and she will gladly take problems into her own hands if it means reaching her goals faster._

Harry was a bit sad that there was no way to learn about what a Slytherin was, but all he had to do was wait a few months and everything would be explained then.

He was excited!

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-I have learned that I cannot Bold the pound(** £ **) symbol else it won't show up.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta,**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-YAY FOR SQUIBS!

-So Harry finally gets to go to St. Mungo's! And this is where things start turning around for the better!

-Am I the only one who got this cocky vibe off of Dumbledore? His character really annoys the shit out of me. His holier than thou attitude coupled with the the whole, 'greater good' BS, just pisses me off.

-WARNING: There are some feels in this chapter. I think I made myself cry like three times. Remember, Harry is only ten, despite how effin smart he is. He's just a little boy who is going through a lot right now and any kind of thing done for his well being, makes him tear up! I just want to hug him and tell him it's all okay!

-I always wondered if Magical Britain had a library. I mean, they got a Ministry, a Hospital, A School, and a fricken' massive Quidditch Stadium! Why don't we ever hear about a magical library? So I give you all, the MBML! And it was fun to write for! ^-*

* * *

 **February:**

Valentine's Day was the next time Harry laid eyes on Alana. The orphanage was hosting a small event at the school, and it was a way for the kids to interact with more people and prospective adopters could come and meet the children.

Harry had never liked the holiday because it was always passed with Petunia and Vernon giving Dudley nearly fifty pounds of chocolate, and it being eaten obscenely in front of Harry.

What grossed him out the most, was how the school handled the holiday.

The students were each given a heart that had been cut out of paper. If the student was kissed, their heart then went to the person who kissed them. The person with the most hearts at the end of the day, would win some kind of award.

The orphanage thankfully wasn't a part of that idea, and their function was happening _after_ classes.

Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to kissing. He was ten, and kissing was just… not appealing. Also, a bunch of little kids running around trying to surprise kiss one another? _Ew_. His lips were not a part of this and he did _not_ want to participate.

He'd managed to dodge three girls and one boy, but it was as if they were becoming increasingly daring as the hours passed.

By the afternoon, Harry was the only person in his class who had not allowed himself to be kissed by anyone. He also wasn't jumping at the chance to kiss anyone else and sneered when his teacher asked why he didn't 'play the game'.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted to take part. You have no right to volunteer my mouth or any part of my body for any stupid game of yours. That is non-consensual."

The teacher was taken aback by his sharp reply, and she blinked several times, as if his words were really that shocking. But they weren't. No one had a right to his body but himself and he would not let anyone touch him in any way, if he didn't want them to.

"Okay," the woman finally answered, and shuffled away.

After class, the orphanage took over. The gymnasium was converted into a 'play area' and games were set up. Decorations placed all over. Mara had outdone herself as usual. And of course, everything was pink and white to go along with the festivities of the holiday.

Harry had decided to help set up the food that had been prepared ahead of time, setting a bowl of punch out for people to enjoy while Mara handled the dishes of food.

"Hi, Harry!"

The boy nearly groaned in frustration.

Standing to his left was Joanne Rourke, a girl the same age as he. She was the favourite. Popular, cute, and nice to everyone. Her hair was the lightest shade of blonde he had ever seen before, more so than his aunt or cousin! She always had her hair up in a topknot and the blonde, almost white strands, curled at the ends.

Yes, Harry could notice objectively that she was pretty. She won beauty contests after all, everyone knew about it. It was just that she was bubbly and happy all the time, and Harry couldn't bring himself to be the same way or get up enough energy to handle all of her at once.

Also, because she talked to him so much and seemed to be building toward a crush of sorts, James Peterson hated him. The boy liked Joanne and did not like that she paid Harry so much attention when Harry was just an orphan than 'no one wanted'.

"Hi," he murmured, remembering to at least be polite. Harry was capable of being kind, just not up-in-your-face with it.

"My mum said I could stay for a little bit and I wanted to see what kind of games there were. Did you help set this up?"

He shrugged. "Some of it."

And then, just then, he was rescued!

Alana Morris walked into the room and Harry's eyes zeroed in on her immediately. She had the darkest skin in the room at present and her blood red pantsuit stuck out like a sore thumb. Also, her lipstick was vibrant and made her cupid's bow stand out.

She smiled when she saw him, her bright teeth white as snow. The red of her lipstick actually complimented her teeth instead of making them look yellow.

Now, Harry wasn't exactly fashionable, but he was certain that she just oozed good fashion sense.

Her heels clicked and clacked on the floor as she walked on over. In her hands was a large, paper bag with the words, 'Flora's Bakery' on the front.

"Hello!" the woman greeted he and Joanne.

Harry, unable to help himself, threw his arms around her midsection with an excited shout of, "You came!"

"Of course I did!"

Joanne was just staring up at Alana like she was some kind of alien.

Alana smiled down at the girl. "Are you Harry's friend?"

"Yep!" the blonde responded without missing a beat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alana, I'm in the process of adopting Harry."

"Woah!" the girl whispered. She looked at Alana, and then to Harry. "She'll be your new mum?"

Harry paused for a second, having not considered that. She was only about eleven years older than he was. Would it be okay for him to call her 'mum'? What if it made her feel old? What if she didn't wan-

"I'll be whatever Harry needs me to be," said Alana with finality.

Harry wrapped his arms around her even tighter, not wanting anyone to see his tears.

 **March:**

The orphanage was having a trip to one of the bigger libraries in London, and Harry was excited. One, Alana was supposed to come along with several other adults who were looking to adopt, and two, Harry could finally lay his hands on some new reading material!

It was like things were just looking up! Though he _did_ miss Ms. Joan and her ever watchful gaze. He'd ask Alana if they could go and visit her at some point. And maybe he could come by the orphanage when he had time, to still help Mara out.

The group got off the bus, and the children were ordered to get into three single-file lines. The adults stood off to the side, Alana and Antoinette easily visible form where Harry stood at the front of his line. The women smiled at him and even waved in greeting!

Ms. Womack listed the rules for the children, and told them that each child was to stay with their assigned adult until it came time for lunch, where they would return to the square to eat the packed sandwiches that Mara and Harry had made.

Harry was unsurprisingly assigned to Alana and Antoinette. The rest of the children took their places beside the volunteers or the prospective adopters.

Alana and Antoinette took him to a secret section of the library.

"Muggles don't know about this," Alana told him in a whisper.

Antoinette withdrew a long stick - her wand - from her pocket and placed it against a shelf. The shelf glowed and then vanished!

Harry looked around, waiting for someone to scream at the suddenness of it, but no one was looking at them. In fact, no one seemed to hear what had happened, which was strange.

"Magic," Antoinette said simply, before stepping into the now vacant space.

Harry learned that it was a lift. A very strange lift. The shelf returned once they were all inside, and something like a claw grabbed the bars on the back of the lift.

"Hold on," Alana advised, wrapping a hand around one of the bars. Harry mimicked her and a second later, he was grateful for the warning.

The claw that had grabbed them, started moving, and Harry found himself screaming as the lift was thrown! Yes, _thrown_ into what looked to be utter darkness. All he knew was that he was spinning so fast, his cheeks rippled at the pressure of the air.

And as suddenly as it started, it ended, with them still upright somehow.

"We're here," said Antoinette, looking unruffled despite what had just occurred.

The gate slid to the side and a large opening appeared, revealing strange lights and oddly shaped walls.

She stepped out, and Alana had to pry Harry's fingers from the bars in order to pull him out as well.

It was like something out of Dr. Seuss. Odd colour combinations, wacky shelves shaped oddly. A large clock dangling from the center of the room.

"What is this?" he asked, breathless with amazement and slight fear from the hectic ride.

"Welcome to Magical Britain's own Magical Library!" Antoinette grinned with a wave of the hand. "MBML for short."

"And the lift?"

"Dragon operated," the woman said with a shrug. At his bulging eyes, she added, "They have great aim, so they just pick up the individual cages and toss them to the entrance they should go to. Magic latches onto the cage when it gets close enough and rights us around, you see. Quite brilliant, really."

The claw had belonged to a dragon. A dragon! Dragons existed!

"Want to see more?" asked Alana, a grin on her face.

He nodded, feeling as if he was unable to articulate anything. Not after that experience.

"You'll get used to it," Alana promised before taking his hand and leading him further into the large, circular room.

"This is miles below London and isn't too far from the Ministry, actually. You can take the Floo right on over if you want," explained Antoinette, gesturing to the long line of fireplaces off to the left.

"Floo?"

"We dump special powder into the fire and then say our destination as we step in. We'll appear in another fireplace, having traveled a specific distance through the fire."

Woah!

"So is there anything you want to learn about first?"

By the end of the day, Harry was full of knew knowledge.

 **{You've gained 1 INT point!}**

 **{You've gained 1 INT point!}**

 **{You've gained 1 INT point!}**

 **{You've gained 1 INT point!}**

 **{You've gone up 1 LV!}**

 **{You've gained 1 Thinking point!}**

 **{You've gained 1 Listening point!}**

 **{You've gained 1 WIS point!}**

 **{You've gained 1 WIS point!}**

 **April:**

Easter wasn't something he had ever celebrated. Harry felt no need to celebrate it. However, when he awoke that day, he found a basket sitting on his bed.

Unsure of what to do, Harry peered into the green and black basket and found a green card.

 _For Harry Potter, from Alana and Antoinette Morris._

That was the simple message, but it was written real fancy like.

There were several bars of chocolate and a few homemade chocolate eggs that he learned were just egg-shaped balls of peanut butter that had been mixed with caster sugar and then repeatedly covered in layers upon layers of chocolate.

Harry had done many of the same himself for Dudley. Of course Dudley had demanded other stuff to be thrown in, like pieces of chocolate and other sweets.

Harry was happy with his simple chocolate and peanut butter eggs.

At the bottom of the basket was a new sketchpad and a packet of charcoal pencils.

Alana and Antoinette were awesome!

 **May:**

Harry only had to wait a little longer! It was just a little longer!

In the meantime, he found himself helping Mara a lot more in the kitchens and racking up Cooking points.

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Title(s):** Boy Who Lived, Heir Potter, Freak

 **Age:** 10

Human | Wizard

 **LV:** 17 | 25/240

 **HP:** 108/108  
 **SP:** 110/110  
 **EXP:** 57

 **STR: PHY:** 13 **MAG:** 13

 **AGI:** 19

 **VIT:** 16

 **INT:** 34

 **DEX:** 23

 **LUK:** +27/-4

 **WIS:** 25

 **CHA:** 32

 **WP:** 15

 **ATK:** 0  
 **DEF:** 0

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Visually Impaired -3 HP | -6 AGI | -6 VIT | -3 INT | -5 DEX | -2 WIS | -2 LUK  
-Audibly Impaired -6 HP | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley -537

Vernon Dursley -1000

Dudley Dursley -238

Arabella Figg +600

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging 0

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +180

Alana Morris +825

Joan Kuzack: +455

Andrea Fitzgerald: +300

Marlene Womack: +510

Mara Shiloh: +685

Joanne Rourke: +90

James Peterson: -70

Mottle's Orphanage: -169

Antoinette Morris: +225

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 0

£7.00

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 21 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 16 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 12 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 18 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 18 | INT | WIS

 **Stealth:** 15 | DEX | INT | AGI

 **Talking:** 15 | INT | CHA | WIS | +LUK

 **Sewing:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Sarcasm:** 28 | INT | WIS | CHA

 **Beast Whisperer:** 13 | CHA | INT

 **Persuasion:** 9 | INT | WIS | +LUK | CHA

 **Teaching:** 7 | INT | WIS | CHA | +LUK

 **Singing:** 7 | +LUK

 **Leadership:** 6 | CHA | INT | WIS | +LUK | WP

 **Listening:** 11 | WIS

 **Drawing:** 11 | DEX

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

He'd gone up a bit, which was nice. But still, his HP was really low.

But he only had two months left!

 **June:**

The usual last days of school rolled by and an alarmingly slow rate. As in the term would be ending on the fifteenth, and it was like every day dragged on and on. They'd finished their exams, and they didn't have anything more to do, but still, those last five days did not want to pass.

* * *

"Is the room prepared?"

Alana nodded. "I've got the furniture picked out, all I need is for him to decide what kind of colouring he wants. Thank Merlin for magical furniture."

Her sister nodded. "Just choose a colour and _pop_ , you're room is ready."

Alana looked out the kitchen window, staring at the back yard. Should she get a swing-set put in?

"Do you plan to introduce him to your instruments?"

"Yeah," the younger woman nodded. "As I'm going to be doing a lot of music and art related things, he'll end up being involved somehow. Best to get him used to it all now instead of surprising him with it later."

"You want to teach him an instrument?"

"It's good to be well rounded."

* * *

"I just don't get how you manage to lose one boy. One little boy!"

"I didn't lose him," Albus responded, appalled by his friend's manner. "I had hoped that Petunia would see reason."

"And look at what it did!" Minerva hissed, reminiscent of her Animagus form. "That _thing_ hurt the son of some of my best students! She let him starve, and forced him to work for his 'right to live there'. He's underage, Albus. No minor should have to 'work to earn their keep'. If a child is being forced to do work they shouldn't have to do because their caretaker has convinced them they'll be abandoned, it is abuse! She couldn't legally get rid of him in the Muggle world like she convinced him she could!"

Albus could understand her anger, but he was not the one it should be directed at.

"Don't you give me that look, Albus Dumbledore! You are the one who put him there when I expressly was against the idea! I watched them all bloody day and I could tell they weren't fit to raise a magical child!"

Minerva turned away, murmuring unpleasant things about Muggles being 'incapable of raising magical children'.

"Now Minerva, we have many Muggle raised students who have lovely homes."

The Scotswoman scoffed. "And they are in the minority. How many abuse cases do we get that are caused by Muggle parents and family? Ninety percent, Albus!"

He couldn't deny her words because they were true. But he was trying to promote the idea of a pleasant and harmonious relationship with Muggles, and Minerva's growing resentment was not helping his cause. If she began to defect from his way of thinking, then other people would begin to question him and that was simply not done.

Before he could say anything further, she stomped from, leaving a morose old man behind.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed when a sharp rapping sounded on his door. A very displeased sort of knocking that he had become intimately familiar with over the years.

Minerva tended to come to him to vent.

He went to open the door and he was right! She looked ready to split hairs.

"Who did what now?"

She stepped inside, and Severus summoned the brandy and two glasses.

"Albus!"

Why was he not surprised?

"What now?"

They took their seats in the armchairs by the fireplace, a glass in hand. Minerva fortified herself by drinking her entire glass at once. It had to be serious if she was so impatient.

"Ten years ago, Albus decided to do something questionable, so I looked into it. Against my better judgment, he went along with it anyway and now his actions have come back on all of us!"

Severus could already guess what it was simply by the hint of 'ten years ago'. He was also reluctant to hear any of it, but the old woman looked ready to spit fire and it would be best for her to get it all out now, instead of later when she blew up on the wrong person.

"Harry Potter is missing."

Severus had to drink all of his brandy as well.

He'd made an Unbreakable Vow in regards to the boy and if the boy was not safe in his home, that could violate the Vow!

"Albus knows nothing of the current Muggle world, so he cannot find the boy. The short story is that Petunia Dursley and her husband were convicted on multiple charges of child abuse and were sentenced to twenty-five years in prison each. Their son and Mr. Potter have been lost to the Muggle legal system and no one knows how to find the boy."

Severus quickly poured them both another glass and downed his entire glass immediately. This did not bode well for anyone.

The Vow was most likely in tatters. And about the last piece of Lily that lived on? What had happened to him?

"We'll simply have to wait for his Hogwarts letter to be sent out," Minerva said quietly, looking disturbed.

* * *

When Harry saw Alana and Andrea standing in Ms. Womack's office on the ninth of July, he knew that things were about to get much better.

"Today's the day!"

Harry threw his arms up and gave a shout of joy.

He was finally getting out of here!

Andrea was smiling and she looked happy for him.

 **{+100 REP with Andrea Fitzgerald!}**

"I wanted to give you a little insight into what happens now," Andrea said, pulling out a file from her bag.

"You will move in with Alana, and you will have four weeks to decide if this will be a permanent decision. During those four weeks, we will be conducting random house visits to see exactly how you both are handling the situation. We will not be telling you when to expect us, just know that it will happen when you least expect it."

Alana nodded gravely.

"We have done the required background checks and everything has turned out well. Your new guardian is fully capable of taking care of you and we have high hopes that you will be happy with her. How does this make you feel, Harry?"

Harry looked at the different women. "Good," he admitted. "No one has ever gone through so much trouble for only me before. And I knew that Alana wouldn't lie because she's awesome."

Alana smiled in response and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Do you have any concerns?" Andrea asked, reclaiming his attention.

He had to think for a second. "Am I still allowed to call you Alana?"

"You can call me whatever you want, Harry."

He nodded. "Okay."

That was good.

"Then let's finish the paperwork."

* * *

Harry waved goodbye to Mara, who had come to give him a hug.

"You are a good boy," she told him. "You are special and amazing, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Harry was just getting too emotional these days!

Alana had a black car, and she drove toward Islington, where her home resided.

It was a big building, on one of those streets where all the houses were connected. Townhouses if he recalled correctly.

The house was brown like the others, and had a shiny, gold '7' on the green door, above the golden knocker.

Alana led him inside, revealing a long corridor with paintings and portraits on either side. A welcoming carpet was rolled out, in various shades of dark blue, which complimented the cream coloured walls nicely. At the end of the corridor, there was a larger staircase that split off into two separate staircases, one going left, and the other veering right.

Alana placed her suit coat on a coat rack and her shoes against the wall, and motioned for him to do the same.

"The kitchen is back there," she said, motioning to the area behind the stairs. "From the kitchen there is the dining room. The drawing room is upstairs and to the left. The bedrooms are up the stairs and to the right. There are five. Yours, mine, and three guest bedrooms.

"We don't have a library because this isn't the Main House of the Morris Family. Each bedroom is equipped with it's own lavatory and personal lounge, though. I converted my lounge into an office. You can do what you wish with yours."

Harry was beguiled by the fact that the portraits were moving! A little girl waved at him from where she was hiding behind the frame of a painting that depicted some grassy plains. Cautiously, he waved back.

She giggled and darted away. He watched as she passed through four other portraits before hiding behind a large rock in another landscape.

"You need to pick out the colours for your room," Alana said, throwing him off and bringing his attention back to her as he followed her up the stairs.

"I also wanted to introduce you to our two helpers."

He looked up and waited for her to say something, but as she did was snap her fingers.

A loud _POP_ sounded through the corridor and Harry flinched, looking around wildly. Before him, stood two… creatures with turbans on their heads.

"Harry, these are our House Elves. Santan is wearing the orange turban, and Rosita is wearing the red one."

"Hello!" the two 'Elves' greeted, bowing.

They had long noses that nearly touched the floor, and big, bulging blue eyes. They stood a lot shorter than even him, and were garbed in what looked to be robes that complimented their turbans.

He gave a wave, unsure of what to do.

"What are House Elves?"

"Servants to some, slaves to others, it depends on the family," Alana answered.

When all he could do was stare at the two in horror, she elaborated. "Santan and Rosita came into the service of my family when my mother moved here from Sri Lanka. She brought them as her parents had instructed her to. My father freed them immediately, which caused some panic attacks, so he gave them the same offer he gave all of our other House Elves.

"They signed a contract that specifies exactly what tasks they will personally handle, and that they have the right to deny a request if it falls out of the realm of their jobs. Both were agreeable to the decision, so long as they were allowed to keep their turbans, they were fine."

"Why would anyone… want to _serve_ another... like a maid?" he asked, not able to comprehend it. He didn't like being forced to do anything. Naturally he was good at stuff and he liked it, but not when he was forced.

Santan stepped forward, "We House Elves can bes powerful, Master Harry. But when we Bond with wizard family, we bes even more powerful! It is an honour to serve and our masters are good. We have better than some Elves get. We are lucky. We are grateful that Morris Family cares about us and wants us happy and safe. And respects our beliefs."

Harry wasn't sure he understood, but he nodded anyway. They didn't _seem_ brainwashed.

"You will learn that some families do not treat their House Elves well, Harry," said Alana. "It would be considered rude to comment on it to their faces however. Could even start a blood feud if the slight is bad enough."

He nodded again, to show that he understood.

"Now, they do not clean the bedrooms, or do the laundry. They _do_ help keep the rest of the house in good condition, and we take turns for the cooking."

He liked that. He didn't want to make anyone clean his messes if he could help it.

"Would you like to see your room now?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Harry was sure that he could never have asked for anything better. Alana had told him that his room had come with a personal lounge and an adjoining bathroom. He hadn't thought much of it when she said so, but now he was just blown away.

Hours after being introduced to his new home, he was finally able to lay back and just consider everything.

The room had been white when he entered for the first time. Alana told him that he would have to personally choose what colour he wanted everything to be, and Harry only had placed a hand against the object, say the colour or the pattern that he wanted, and it would appear.

It was currently the coolest piece of magic he was able to witness. Although dragon's throwing cages was one thing, this was a whole other level of Awesome.

He placed his hand on the wall, and said, "Black and white, horizontal stripes."

Immediately, the walls changed from green, to his preferred colours. "Red." It turned red. "Moss green with purple polka dots."

As he amused himself, he began to think.

Alana told him that she and Antoinette would be taking him to St. Mungo's tomorrow, in order to get his proper magical physical done.

Before being brought to the orphanage, Harry had been to see a doctor, and was told many unpleasant things that he had already known. But to have somebody who was legally allowed to tell him certain things, and to have it bluntly said to his face, made it all the more real. And also made him all the more annoyed.

Harry wasn't sure how different a magical doctor it was from a non-magical doctor, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to get more shots.

It did not matter who did it, when it happened , or why it happened, he did not like getting shots.

Did magical people have to get shots?

He hoped not.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Potter!"

Harry gave a wave to the woman who was a 'Healer'. That was a magical doctor.

"I'm Mary, and I was asked specifically to see you because Antoinette and I go way back. I have already signed the magical agreement. Not one word of our interaction will make it to anyone other than the Head of your new family, and your Guardian. Understood?"

Doctor/Patient confidentiality. He knew that. He nodded.

"I need to cast a spell on you. It will tingle. Your body will begin to glow pink in all the areas you need immediate medical assistance. This piece of parchment will be filled out with my observations. The quill is spelled to take dictation from me only."

Harry nodded.

While Mary did her thing, he 'Observe'd her Stats.

Her HP and SP were really high, though by using the odd spell, her SP began to drop fifty points a minute. She lost three hundred by the time she was finished.

Her LV was 118, and she had some very high Stat points!

"You will need an immediately Oculus Potion to fix that eyesight. An Auris Potion for the ears. We'll need to start you on a proper diet, with a regular schedule for potions."

She tsked several times and Harry could understand why. His _entire body_ was glowing pink, and some places were glowing brighter than others.

Mary sighed. "Your guardian is not going to be happy about this."

* * *

Harry was started on a strict diet. Everyday he had to at least have five servings of fruit and vegetables. And they had to be different kinds of too. Not only was he supposed eat more healthy food, he now had to take a bunch of potions. They all tasted disgusting. Thankfully, the ones that were for his eyes and ears had only taken one night to work.

For the first time in his life was able to see the ceiling clearly. It was a new experience for him. Normal people could see this clearly all the time. He was finally aware of how terrible his glasses had been. They probably weren't even prescription.

Harry didn't need his glasses anymore! However, he was told to wear replica fake glasses until the Child Services workers didn't have to visit anymore. He was fine with that.

On another note, his malnourishment would eventually be countered by the potions and he'd be right as rain by January, according to his personal Healer.

And if things couldn't get any better, he got his Hogwarts letter! His very first piece of mail!

 **Mr. H. Potter**

 **2nd largest bedroom**

 **7, Grimmauld Place**

 **Islington**

 **London**

"Alana, I got my letter!"

"Go on then, open it!"

He did, eyes skimming over the parchment that very clearly stated his name.

"We can bring _pets_?"

"If you want one, sure."

"Wicked."

Folding his letter, Harry asked, "How do you respond?"

"You plan to attend?"

"Yeah!"

"I already sent out the acceptance letter. All you need to do is going shopping."

"YES!"

More books!

* * *

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Title(s):** Boy Who Lived, Heir Potter

 **Age:** 10

Human | Wizard

 **LV:** 18 | 178/260

 **HP:** 126/126 +9 to the usual LV up number.  
 **SP:** 113/113  
 **EXP:** 39

 **STR: PHY:** 15 **MAG:** 15

 **AGI:** 25

 **VIT:** 22

 **INT:** 40

 **DEX:** 28

 **LUK:** +30/-0

 **WIS:** 27

 **CHA:** 35

 **WP:** 15

 **ATK:** 0  
 **DEF:** +50%

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Petunia Dursley: -537

Vernon Dursley: -1000

Dudley Dursley: -238

Arabella Figg: +600

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging: 0

Magical Britain: +1,000

Hogwarts: +180

Alana Morris: +825

Joan Kuzack: +455

Andrea Fitzgerald: +425

Marlene Womack: +550

Mara Shiloh: +700

Joanne Rourke: +100 {CRUSH}

James Peterson: -70

Mottle's Orphanage: -150

Antoinette Morris: +255

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 0

£7.00

 **{See DEF Page}**

 **DEF Stats:**

 **Clothing:**

Acromantula Silk trousers +25%

Acromantula Silk shirts +25%

 **Shield:**

 **{Close}**

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 22 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 17 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 12 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 20 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 20 | INT | WIS

 **Stealth:** 16 | DEX | INT | AGI

 **Talking:** 15 | INT | CHA | WIS | +LUK

 **Sewing:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Sarcasm:** 28 | INT | WIS | CHA

 **Beast Whisperer:** 13 | CHA | INT

 **Persuasion:** 9 | INT | WIS | +LUK | CHA

 **Teaching:** 7 | INT | WIS | CHA | +LUK

 **Singing:** 7 | +LUK

 **Leadership:** 6 | CHA | INT | WIS | +LUK | WP

 **Listening:** 12 | WIS

 **Drawing:** 13 | DEX

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-Harry sounds like a Ravenclaw, right?**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-So when I found out that in early 1900s Magical America, the president was a woman, I was happy. When I learned that she was a Black woman, I was ecstatic! Like, Magical America was better on the uptake than Muggle America, congrats! Also, from looking at **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** , I have to say that early 1900s Magical America looks more interesting and more diverse than 1990s Magical Britain.

-In my opinion, there wasn't enough ethnic diversity and there should have been. Because the magical world isn't that big. A few hundred million or so, right? So shouldn't they be more wide-spread? More people? More magical beliefs? We get two Indians and two (possible)Chinese characters. That's four Asians that I remember. Only four! Hogwarts was revealed to have 1,000 students at any given time, and yet even in the movies, I didn't see much diversity.

-So I like to throw in some extra stuff. I will be bringing magical practices and beliefs from other countries into the story. And there will be more diversity in this. Harry is going to learn that Britain isn't the only place on the planet and that people everywhere are different. In looks, in magic, in power, in beliefs. He's been limited, and unlike canon-Harry, I won't keep him in the dark. Besides, his new family is a mix of cultures and his guardian is 1/3 Polynesian, 1/3 Sri Lankan, and 1/3 Caucasian.

* * *

Harry was excited about finally being able to go to Diagon Alley. Santan and Rosita had been the ones to purchase the clothing that he was currently wearing. Alana wanted him to experience the wonders of Diagon Alley when his eyesight and hearing were better.

He could only appreciate her foresight all the more. Because they were taking the Floo over to the 'Flooing Point', and he was finally going to see it all for the first time!

 **{ Quest: Purchase your school supplies!}**

 **{Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black).}**  
 **{One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear.}**  
 **{One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar).}**  
 **{One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings).}**

 **{The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk.}**  
 **{A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.}**  
 **{Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.}**  
 **{A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.}**  
 **{One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.}**  
 **{Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.}**  
 **{Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.}**  
 **{The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.}**

 **{1 Wand.}**  
 **{1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2).}**  
 **{1 set of glass or crystal phials.}**  
 **{1 telescope.}**  
 **{1 set of brass scales.}**  
 **{Purchase an Owl, Cat, or Toad.}**

 **{ Reward: +3 EXP | +25 REP with Alana Morris | +100 REP with Diagon Alley}**

 **Accept | Decline**

Harry stared at the incredibly long list, and realised that it was seriously just the requirements, that was currently on parchment. Of course he was going to accept it!

"We're heading to Gringotts first, because this is where you will get something new."

Harry was confused, but followed his guardian as she made her way toward the big white building that looked like it was going to fall over. In fact, almost every building in Diagon Alley looked like it was struggling to remain upright.

He eyed the large message on the front doors of the building, as well as the guards standing on either side of the doors.

 **Enter stranger, but take heed,**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors,**

 **A treasure that was never yours,**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware,**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

He shuddered, feeling the threat for what it was. If the library had bloody dragons operating the lifts, he didn't want to know what a magical bank would use to protect it's money.

"You'd be mad to attempt to rob it," said Alana as she held the door open for him.

He nodded along. Honestly, it was a nifty rhyme, but the threat was far too real to ignore. Magic could do all kinds of stuff.

Inside, there was a long hall, decorated with crystal chandeliers. On either side of the aisle, were long desks, where small beings sat, surrounded by paperwork and gold. Some had scales that looked like they too were made of gold. Quills and inkwells littered the work space.

"They are Goblins," Alana told him. "The most financially savvy magical beings to exist. It'd be foolish to try to argue with them. They know their gold inside and out."

No wonder they were made the bankers of the magical world. Cool.

Alana began pulling papers out of her bag as they stood in line behind a few people dressed in strange robes. At his confused look, she said, "Your papers to prove the change in guardianship, should they ask. They don't like wasting time, and I'd prefer not to keep them waiting. It's rude."

Finally, the two were able to stand in front of the large podium to stare up at the Goblin who leaned over to look at them.

"Your reason for this visit?"

"Mr. Harry James Potter wishes to make a withdrawal, Master Goblin," Alana said, holding out the papers that were clipped together.

The Goblin reached forward, revealing long fingers that were gnarled in appearance and tipped with sharp claws. Harry felt the need to not anger the being.

"The official seal of the Ministry," the Goblin murmured. "Another has held Heir Potter's Trust Vault Key since 1 November of 1991. You wish to have it recalled, correct?"

Alana sighed and mumbled something like 'bumblebee' before nodding. "Yes, please."

With a snap of the fingers, the Goblin's empty hand was suddenly clutching a beautifully carved, golden key.

"Heir Potter's key," said the being, handing it over. Alana gave it to Harry, who was focusing more on the fact that three times since RPG became reality for him, he'd considered the 'Heir Potter' business. He didn't know what it meant but it was strange.

"You realise that the former holder will certainly notice its disappearance and might come to call?"

"Yes, sir. We will simply have to deal with that when it comes. Not that he had any right to it in the first place."

"Indeed. Griphook will take you down to your vaults."

Alana bowed and thanked the Goblin, so Harry did the same, not wanting to be rude.

The next Goblin, whom he assumed was Griphook, took them through a pair of double doors where a large metal cart rested on thick, metal rails. Though skeptical, Harry decided to trust Alana's judgment, and got on as well.

The ride was hell! He'd never gone so fast in his life and it was awesome, but kind of scary too.

When they suddenly stopped, Harry almost slammed into the opposite seat, but Alan was there, holding him down so he didn't move much. The boy was grateful. She and Antoinette made everything look so effortless.

"Vault 687, Potter Trust," said Griphook. "Key please?"

Harry handed it over, and the Goblin quickly unlocked the door, which was far below Harry's reach.

The key was returned, and Harry gaped when the door opened.

Mounds upon mounds of gold, stacked atop each other. He could see nothing but gold coins. There was so much of it!

"That's mine?" he asked, incredulous.

Griphook nodded. "That and your main vault. You cannot enter that until you are declared an adult, or you turn seventeen."

"Your parents left it for you," Alana told him, patting his back. "That's for you to spend on anything you want."

His parents had left all that money for him. His parents had somehow left him a vault of money.

Harry was suddenly struck with emotion. He'd never considered his parents beyond what the Dursleys had told him, and what he thought he remembered. Though again, he wasn't sure the dreams were memories or if he was just making things up.

At some point, before the Dursleys, there had been people who cared about him. Cared enough to put money into a vault for him.

"How much would this be in British pounds?" he asked.

Griphook hummed. "According to this morning's conversion rates, about three quarters of a million British pounds. Conversions fluctuate on the daily, sometimes hourly basis. Time is money after all."

Almost one million pounds!

The boy sniffed. "I can take some out of here?"

"Yes."

Harry accepted the bag offered by the Goblin, and began to just shovel a few handfuls inside. He didn't know how much it was, but he didn't care. If only to have a physical reminder that his parents cared for him.

* * *

"Where would you like to go first?" Alana asked, pausing before they would make it to the main street of the shopping district.

"I think we should get a trunk first, so we can carry everything else inside of it."

Harry was very fond of making work easier on himself.

They stopped by a shop that sold only trunks. The man inside was tall and lanky, bustling about with a wide grin on his face. He showed them all the best trunks for school, and how some had built in cupboards.

Harry was bewildered when the man tapped a trunk with his wand and it stood on its side and open up. A long rack shot forth, displaying a place for him to hang clothes. There was also a rack for shoes, and a few drawers.

Harry liked the efficiency of the trunk and decided to get one, in black. Black went with everything.

Of course when he pulled out his purse, Alana was already there with her handbag out, and her own coin purse at the ready.

"I'm your guardian, I'm supposed to pay for your things."

"But I don't want to be a bother," the boy mumbled, mindful of the other people in the shop and not wanting to draw too much attention to them.

Alana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you aren't a bother or a burden, or anything else those Muggles told you. You are a little boy, who is under my guardianship. And like other children, your guardian should be paying for your school supplies and other necessities."

Harry nodded, though it didn't make him feel better.

"How about you buy your wand and pet, and any of the extra things that want that aren't on your school list?" Alana offered, much to his relief.

Harry readily agreed. Pets could be expensive. It could be his new responsibility other than keeping his room tidy.

From there, they purchased the usual things a student needed. Check marks appeared one by one on the list Harry had.

He got a packet of ballpoint pens, because he didn't know how to use a quill yet. One month and a few days wouldn't be enough time despite the fact that Alana planned to teach him how to use them. Still, why did magical people have to be so… primitive?

Harry got various coloured inks too, because they looked awesome.

He decided on spiral bound notebooks for takings notes. Nothing in the Hogwarts Rulebook stated that he couldn't use them, and it would make more sense than wasting parchment on unnecessary items. And the pens too.

From there, Harry had to get clothes. He did not like getting clothes.

"Either we can go to Madam Malkin's or Twilfitt and Tattings," Alana had told him. Harry, not knowing the difference, told her to choose.

She went for the place that was obviously expensive.

"You just get better quality," she told him. "The clothes you are wearing come from here, you know."

Harry was made to stand on a stool as a tape measure flew around him and a man wearing high heels strutted around him, highlighting the parts of his body that would compliment certain cuts of fabric. He went on about colours and how Harry shouldn't want to be 'washed out', whatever that meant.

Alana giggled every few minutes when Harry squeaked in discomfort because the tape measure squeezed him in a sensitive area.

Finally, Harry was able to get school robes, work robes, dress robes for special occasions, and normal clothing. Alana helped him choose things that looked cool and didn't draw too much attention.

He wasn't wearing any plaid! It was great!

Then came the walk through Flourish and Blotts, which Harry had heard about when he'd gone to the library.

Harry found himself grabbing various books on different subjects. His basket was filled with British folklore, books on magical bedtime stories in Britain, etiquette - as requested by Alana - books, and some books on the magical genealogy of Britain.

Feeling that his bounty was great, Harry gave a self-assured nod and took his findings up to the front. Alana had already found the books for the school year, and had bought them while he was browsing.

Harry proudly placed his finding on the counter and paid the man the necessary amount of gold.

"Ravenclaw for certain," the man said with a smile.

Harry smiled back, though he didn't know what that meant.

"Want to find a pet now, or get your wand next?"

"Wand."

He wanted to see what other wands looked like.

When they stepped into 'Ollivader's', Harry could feel a change in the air. Something thick and heavy was trying to hold him in place. He almost felt compelled to stay still.

But Harry didn't like the feeling, and he forced himself to stay awake and to keep moving, even if it was just to twist his wrists.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

Harry whirled around, finding an old man, with the lightest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen, staring down at him. He hadn't even heard anything come up behind him!

Unable to help himself, Harry 'Observe'd' the man.

 **Name:** Garrick Ollivander

 **Title(s):** Wandmaker, Seer, Old Man Ollie

 **Age:** 117

Human | Sorcerer

 **LV:** ?.?.? | ?.?.?.?/?.?.?.?.?

 **HP:** ?.?.?.?.?  
 **SP:** ?.?.?.?  
 **EXP:** ?.?.?.?.?

 **STR: PHY:** 56 **MAG:** ?.?.?.?

 **AGI:** 112

 **VIT:** 189

 **INT:** 256

 **DEX:** 310

 **LUK:** +78/-5

 **WIS:** 212

 **CHA:** 67

 **WP:** 89

 **ATK:** ?.?.?  
 **DEF:** ?.?.?

Harry trembled at all the question marks. So many numbers that were far too high for even him to see?

 **{You've gained 1 Observe point!}**

 **{You've gained 1 Observe point!}**

Ollivander wasn't paying him any mind however. he old man, with thinning hair as white as snow, and old, wrinkled hands reaching into shelves of boxes, was speaking about Harry's parents.

"It seems only yesterday that you mother and father were here to purchase their own wands."

He went on to explain the length, wood, and core of the wands, making Harry wonder just how good the man's memory was. Especially for his age, dear God he was old. The oldest magical person Harry had met so far.

"Which is your dominant arm?" the old man asked him.

Harry shrugged. "Either. I use both for everything."

He gave a considering hum and withdrew a light brown box from the shelf he was perusing.

Ollivander proffered a dark wand of short length from inside. The handle looked like it was covered in small vines. "Mahogany, Bicorn horn, eight inches."

Harry took it carefully, finding himself staring at a stick.

"Give it a wave!" Ollivander ordered, almost exasperated.

Harry did so and nothing happened.

"Maybe another."

Ollivander went off to another shelf, mumbling to himself about 'proper fitting' and 'more power'. He returned a moment later, offering a new wand and saying, "Ten inches, Willow, Kneazle Whisker."

Harry waved that one, and the glass on the counter shook a bit, but nothing else happened. It felt cold in his hand.

"We need an even stronger wand," Ollivander nodded to himself. He stared at Harry as if seeing him but not. Like there was something that Harry himself couldn't see.

"It couldn't be."

Ollivander turned around, and bustled all the way to the back of the shop, where he picked up a box and turned to stare Harry down. After a moment, the man nodded to himself and came back, carefully removing the wand from what looked to be a silken pillow.

He handled this wand much differently than the others. Almost reverently. Harry accepted it slowly, and was bewildered when the wand became warm in his palm. A golden light and some sparks shot from the tip, illuminating the room for a few seconds.

"Curious," Ollivander murmured.

"What's curious, sir?" Harry asked, unsure of whether or not he'd want the answer.

"Mr. Potter, I have been selling wands for almost eight decades. I remember every wand I have ever crafted, and every wand I have ever sold, as well as to whom I sold them to. It is curious that you were chosen by this wand, when its brother chose the man who gave you your scar."

Distantly, Harry heard Alana gasp, but he was still staring in Mr. Ollivander's eyes. Wondering just why this piece of news seemed to amaze and alarm him at once.

"Who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name!" Ollivander whispered urgently. "However, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did many great things. Monstrous! But great," the man finished, eyes wide with knowledge that Harry could only hope to guess. "I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

But would they be 'monstrous' as well?

"That will be seven Galleons."

* * *

Harry and Alana finished their trip by stopping in the Magical Menagerie. Harry ended up getting a owl.

The owl had screeched and screeched until he'd looked in her direction. Then she simply stared him down until he came over. The man running the shop had warned him away, but she had been perfectly agreeable with Harry.

Harry liked her. She was white, with a few brown spots on her wings and plumage. Her eyes were golden and belied her intelligence. He ended up naming her Hedwig. It was a name he remembered from 'Learning' that History of Magic book back in Little Whinging.

Hedwig was beautiful.

* * *

"Alana, who was the man that killed my parents?"

Said woman sighed suddenly.

"Some people lose their way, as I'm sure you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Years ago, a man rose to extreme levels of power. Almost Mage worthy I'm certain. He had a particular view of the world, and used the Purebloods who were Dark aligned, to gain followers.

"This man was powerful, and considered magic to rightfully belong to only magical beings. According to some, though it was never stated by the man himself, he advocated Pureblood supremacy, and called for the slaughtering of Muggles, Muggleborns, and Squibs."

Harry flinched at that. Alana was a Squib.

"No Muggles were ever killed though. While I'm certain he didn't like them, he never raided Muggle dwellings nor attacked any. There is no proof that he did. People on the Light side simply claim he did, without proof.

"What he _did_ do, was attack magical families who stood against what his people preached he believed in. Once again, the man never expressly stated what he truly believed, he simply let his followers talk and talk, and their talk contradicted each other often.

"Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Muggleborns were killed because they stood in his way. He killed many Light families, many Neutral families, and even many Dark families that did not wish to join him. His willingness to murder was not limited to only those not Dark aligned. He killed all who dared to challenge him.

"Like your parents."

Harry frowned. He knew they had been murdered. He'd learned that months ago.

"What exactly was he fighting for? And how did my parents get in his way? In fact, why would they even get in his way if he was so dangerous?"

Alana sighed again.

"This is the problem. They were simply children. Only recently graduated from Hogwarts themselves. They shouldn't have joined the war, but this is where things get hazy. The Headmaster of your school, defeated the former Dark Lord of Europe, and the majority of Magical Britain looks to him as a sort of god.

"As such, he felt obligated to fight against this uprising, and proceeded to gather followers of his own who would willingly do his bidding. Your mother and father were recruited for being some of the best Gryffindors to graduate in 1987. They grew up thinking Albus Dumbledore was amazing and like a majority of other Gryffindors, worshiped the ground the man walked on. They didn't question him, they simply did as he said. And his instructions had them out in the middle of battle, fighting people with no morals, who would gladly torture them to death.

"Your parents met the newest Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, many times on the battlefield."

Harry was disturbed about many things. "You do not sound as if you like this Albus Dumbledore. You sound more annoyed with him that this Lord Voldemort."

Alana's nail tapped an agitated rhythm on the table. "I don't like him because he is manipulative and disgraceful. The Dark Lord was upfront about his actions and he did not lie when he said he would do something, whether it was to kill someone, or release an innocent. He did both on several occasions.

"But Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledore is the most Slytherin person you'd ever meet! He takes cunning and craftiness to the extreme. Never tells people the whole truth. Never explains his methods. He simply expects people to do as he says! He had you taken from the person who was your godfather, and then left you on a doorstep in the middle of the night, when he had no right to you whatsoever."

And Harry suddenly knew why she seemed to dislike him more than the man who murdered people. This Dumbledore seemed dangerous.

"So basically I was kidnapped?"

"Yes! And because he's Albus bloody Dumbledore, he was able to lie and pull strings to have you put into Petunia Dursley's guardianship. Petunia had no choice. That letter you spoke of was written by Dumbledore himself, threatening her family should they not take you in.

"Honestly, it's actions such as that that make us dislike him. And he doesn't like our family because we aren't Light aligned. We're Neutral. The magicals in our family are practitioners of all kinds of magic, because the cores our magicals have, are Grey and capable of utilising diverse branches of magic.

"Dumbledore doesn't like Dark Magic, which is one of the reasons why he hated the Dark Lord."

"They both sound terrible to me."

"They are," Alana agreed. "Just on opposite ends. Our family was Neutral. We did not join either side, and made it abundantly clear that we agreed with neither.

"Albus Dumbledore thinks we should open up to the Muggle world because they will 'accept us'. He thought the Dursleys would accept you because he has some strange idea that being blood related makes everyone family and happy to be related to one another. He also believes in giving multiple chances to people who don't deserve them as long as they are Light aligned or in his service, as well as abolishing the old foundations our world was built upon.

"Lord Voldemort wanted to separate the magical and Muggle worlds completely, as well as revive the Olde Ways that Dumbledore hates. He was willing to do whatever it took to see his plan through. Murder included."

Harry frowned even further. "What kind of power does Dumbledore have right now?"

"He's the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederations of Wizards, which is like the Muggle United Nations. He's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which is the high court of magical law in Britain. Like a Muggle jury. And he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Dumbledore sounds like an autocrat and Voldemort sounds like a dictator."

At her confused look, he said, "Dumbledore was given ultimate power in Great Britain. He can make laws, pass laws, and then teach them to new generations. How many generations has he already taught his views to? On the other hand, Voldemort had to force his way to get power and control, it wasn't handed over to him like with Dumbledore, and that's a problem.

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. A man who worked to get where he was, is not as worrisome in my eyes, as a man who is used to being given power and control over others. Because power will corrupt you. Dumbledore seems to have tricked himself into believing that his way is absolutely the best way, and he doesn't see anything but his own plans and desires. So both he and Voldemort are very similar in their ideas and execution, but Dumbledore is the one still around, if I'm right. You've referred to the other in past tense, so I assume that he's dead."

Alana nodded. "Yes. This is where it gets confusing. Your family went into hiding a few months after your birth. On the first of November in 1991, news spread that the Dark Lord had been defeated. The night previous he'd found your family's hiding place, and killed both of your parents.

"We assume he tried to kill you as well, but whatever happened, caused a great explosion and the house was left in ruins. You were the only living thing inside, and only a scar remained, to prove that the Killing Curse had indeed touched you, but you lived anyway.

"That is why you are regarded as a public figure. Dumbledore coined the title, Boy-Who-Lived. Magical Britain regards you with hero worship for ending the Dark Lord, despite there being no actual proof of his death, for no body was found. They simply want to believe that they are safe, and made you a celebrity in the meantime. A beacon of hope. They're under the impression that you are Dumbledore's man, so to speak."

Harry was blown away. At least he now understood why the magical community seemed to worship him with so many REP points, despite never meeting him before. And the titles made sense now, along with Heir Potter.

Still, he was worried about what she had told him. Dumbledore didn't sound pleasant, and if there was no proof of Voldemort's death, who was to say he couldn't come back?

Problems.

"Is Hogwarts safe?"

"It should be, but if something happens that worries you, I want you to tell me immediately. I will then talk to Antoinette. She's on the Board of Governors and can work with the other members to fix the problem."

Hm. An autocrat as a Headmaster didn't sound too pleasant to him. And even if this Dark Lord somehow returned, Harry was still more worried about Dumbledore who was right in his back yard. What would happen when the man found out that he had no control over Harry Potter?

* * *

Harry's birthday came quickly. Alana took him to the zoo in order to see the animals. Harry had only mentioned that he wanted to see other animals than just garden snakes, and she surprised him that morning by telling him that to celebrate his birthday, they'd go to the zoo and then to an art museum!

Alana told him that her family was usually a very open about celebrating birthdays and special events. Usually there would have been a party, but Harry had not been introduced to everybody in the family, and they wanted to meet him in a more casual setting. Also, she wanted him to gain a tonne of friends so that he could have people his own age at his party next year.

He was going to get a party next year! He was excited just thinking about it.

The zoo was probably one of the coolest places that Harry had ever been. He really liked animals, and to be able to see so many of them at once, had been an interesting adventure.

Every time he saw a sign with information on whatever animal was behind it, he would latch onto the words and even try to memorise them.

Harry got to pet a family of rabbits and he got to see a jaguar. His hat was stolen by a giraffe. And finally, Harry got to pet a King Cobra and he ended up speaking to it.

The woman who had been teaching him the proper way to hold the particular snake, told him that she'd never seen a snake so comfortable with a stranger before.

 **{You gained 1 Beast Whisperer point!}**

Harry had merely shrugged, his interest focused on the serpent that was staring him down.

Finally, while acknowledging it, Harry spoke to a snake in low whispers.

§ _ **Your scales are lovely,**_ § he had told the snake lowly, trying to keep quiet so as not to alarm anyone.

The snake's eyes widened immediately, and its grip tightened around Harry's shoulders.

§ ** _I have never met a Speaker before. There are not many left._** §

§ _ **Are you happy here?**_ § Harry had asked, honestly curious.

The snake's head bobbed. § ** _I am fed regularly, and I have a nice, rock in a sunny spot. The female two-legger gives me good rubbings._** §

§ ** _That's nice._** §

Harry's time was up too soon though, and he had to relinquish the serpent, waving farewell. Still, it was a pretty awesome day.

 **{You've unlock a new skill! Parseltongue!}**

 **{Parseltongue: LV 5 13/17}**

Alana took him for ice cream afterward!

* * *

"Alana, your mum just hit someone with a slipper."

Alana laughed. "Francesca. She made the mistake of telling mum that slippers didn't scare her, so now mum only uses slippers to punish her. It's hilarious!"

Alana's family was huge, making the family gatherings huge!

She had another sister, who was four years younger than she was and was named Aster.

Antoinette, Alana, and Aster were the daughters of Rashmi and Ahohako Morris.

Rashmi was from Sri Lanka. An only child of a noble family.

Ahohako was one of four children. The eldest. His siblings were his brother, Ihaka, who was the second eldest, his sister Fetia, the second youngest, and his youngest sister Isa. Ahohako took on the main branch of the Morris family.

They were the sons and daughters of Hôkûokalani and Callum Morris.

Hôkûokalani had passed on a few years back, leaving Callum, who was a Squib, alone.

Some of Ahohako's siblings also had children.

So Ihaka was married to an Italian woman named Imelda. They had Francesca, who was also a Squib, and Constantine. Both were Alana's age, as they were 'twins'.

Fetia was not married, but she had a fiance named Ambrosine. Alana had to explain that the reason Fetia was pregnant, was because they'd used the Muggle method of artificial insemination to have a baby together. Because girls couldn't make other girls pregnant. Even magical ones. Yet.

He knew the process. He'd read about it. It was gross, and kind of cool, but still, he knew what she meant!

Finally there was Isa, who adopted Marik - a Squib child who was abandoned by his family - and claimed him as her own. She wasn't looking for love or relationships at all.

Basically, it was a lot of names for him to remember, but he was able to better tell them all apart because everyone looked so different!

Varying shades of skin colour, be it dark or light. Different hair colours and lengths too!

Like Aster was the first redhead in the family in the past century, and despite how dark her skin was, she had visible freckles! Harry hadn't known that it was possible for dark skinned people to have hair that wasn't brown or black, but Alana's family proved him wrong.

It was awesome!

And Francesca was born with snow for hair, despite the fact that her skin was also on the darker shade of brown. She didn't have freckles though, but there was a nice beauty mark on her right cheek and it made her look classy.

Alana's hair was long enough that even when it was pulled back, it touched her knees. Antoinette's hair was the shortest in the family, but she was the tallest, standing over six feet.

Everyone was different, and yet they all got along, and were happy together.

And Harry hoped that one day he could feel comfortable with them, and that he wouldn't be so bloody awkward!

 **{You've gained 1 INT point!}**

* * *

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Title(s):** Boy Who Lived, Heir Potter,

 **Age:** 11

Human | Wizard

 **LV:** 20 | 150/280

 **HP:** 156/156 +9 to the usual LV up number.  
 **SP:** 119/119  
 **EXP:** 37

 **STR: PHY:** 15 **MAG:** 17

 **AGI:** 26

 **VIT:** 23

 **INT:** 44

 **DEX:** 31

 **LUK:** +32/-0

 **WIS:** 29

 **CHA:** 38

 **WP:** 16

 **ATK:** +25%  
 **DEF:** +55%

 **FLAWS:**

-Malnourished -15 HP | -12 SP | -9 STR | -8 VIT | -2 LUK  
-Nerve Damage -17 HP | -3 VIT

 **PERKS:**

-Parseltongue +7 SP | +1 LUK  
-Raw Magic +14 SP | +4 LUK  
-Shrewd Mind +3 INT | +4 WIS | +3 LUK

 **REP:**

Arabella Figg +600

Magical Britain +1,000

Hogwarts +180

Alana Morris +855

Joan Kuzack: +455

Andrea Fitzgerald: +425

Marlene Womack: +550

Mara Shiloh: +700

Joanne Rourke: +100

Antoinette Morris: +255

Aster Morris: +45 REP

Francesca Morris: +95 REP

Constantine Morris: +65 REP

Ihaka Morris: +50 REP

Fetia Morris: +78 REP

Isa Morris: +34 REP

Imelda Morris: +67 REP

Ambrosine Roulk: +105 REP

Marik Morris: +10 REP

Callum Morris: +90 REP

Ahohako Morris: +83 REP

Rashmi Morris: +110 REP

Diagon Alley: +100 REP

 **MONEY:**

 **ʛ** 99,850 - Trust

 **ʛ** 500,000 - Main

£7.00

 **See ATK page**

 **ATK Stats:**

 **Weapon:** Wand

 **{Close}**

 **See DEF Page**

 **DEF Stats:**

 **Clothing:**

Acromantula Silk trousers +25%

Acromantula Silk shirts +20%

 **Shield:**

 **{Close}**

 **{EXP Page}**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 22 | DEX | INT

 **Cleaning:** 18 | DEX

 **Gardening:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Running:** 12 | STR | AGI | VIT

 **Thinking:** 23 | INT | WIS

 **Observe:** 26 | INT | WIS

 **Stealth:** 16 | DEX | INT | AGI

 **Talking:** 17 | INT | CHA | WIS | +LUK

 **Sewing:** 13 | DEX | INT

 **Sarcasm:** 30 | INT | WIS | CHA

 **Beast Whisperer:** 15 | CHA | INT

 **Persuasion:** 12 | INT | WIS | +LUK | CHA

 **Teaching:** 7 | INT | WIS | CHA | +LUK

 **Singing:** 8 | +LUK

 **Leadership:** 6 | CHA | INT | WIS | +LUK | WP

 **Listening:** 15 | WIS

 **Drawing:** 15 | DEX

 **Parseltongue:** 5 | CHA

 _Unlock new skills to gain more points._

 **{Close}**

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-I'm thinking of having Dumbledore be on equal footing with Voldemort, in terms of being considered the bad guy. My Harry is simply too cautious, and I don't think Dumbledore should be allowed to do as he pleases simply because he's effin Albus Dumbledore. Harry won't be in Gryffindor. I don't think making him a Slytherin would be good either.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
